


Domestic Bliss and Chaos

by spwitecwanbewwy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, Swearing, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 32,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spwitecwanbewwy/pseuds/spwitecwanbewwy
Summary: A collection of drabbles that explores life with various Haikyuu characters x gender neutral reader!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hyakuzawa Yuudai/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 430
Kudos: 1008





	1. Kageyama Tobio

“Fuck,” you groaned as you clutched your side, a sharp pain just below your rib cage disturbing your sleep. You shifted on the mattress, facing inward to your still-asleep lover. 

A part of you wanted to kick him right back but knowing that he had a rough day at practice stopped you. Instead, you huddled closer to his back, spooning him. His breathing was steady and you were almost asleep again... 

“Ow!” As the mattress shifted along with Kageyama as he shoved you to the edge of the bed, throwing an arm and leg of yours out from the safety of the blankets. 

This time, Kageyama stirred, blinking blearily at you. “What happened? Did you have a nightmare?” He groaned, reaching out for you to cuddle up to him again. 

You silently rolled over to him again, kissing him softly on the lips. “You kicked me again,” you whined, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Shit, sorry,” Kageyama mumbled, nuzzling the crook of your neck. “Do you want me to move to the couch?” 

“Absolutely not!” You were adamant, wrapping your arms around his waist like a vice. “Just shut up and go back to sleep.” 

Kageyama needed no other encouragement and within seconds, he was energetically snoring again. 

You woke up twice more throughout the night from Kageyama’s constant shifting but attached yourself to him every time he loosened his grip on you. 

You were fast asleep when Kageyama woke up at 5 AM for his daily run before reporting to the Schweiden Adlers training session. He made sure to kiss you on the forehead before he disappeared like a ghost, finally letting you enjoy some quality sleep. 

Kageyama Tobio was dangerous on the volleyball court, but to you, he was more dangerous in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, try my longer work: how did it all begin? 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, kudos, and any requests!


	2. Aone Takanobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your nighttime routine with Aone involves lots of kisses and some actual cleansing too.

“I can get up on my own,” you whined, but it was too late. Aone had his hands firmly planted on your hips as he lifted you up and sat you down on the bathroom counter between his legs. 

“I know,” Aone simply said, kissing away the pout on your face. He squeezed out small pearls of your cleansing balm on your forehead, cheeks, and chin, thoroughly scrubbing your skin to erase all the dirt and grime of the day away with any remaining makeup you had on. He handed the bottle to you and you did the same for him, with Aone bending down so you wouldn’t have to reach up to him uncomfortably. 

The two of you drew small circles on each others’ faces with the balm for a while, laughing when you accidentally exhaled and blew a bubble in Aone’s face. 

“Sorry,” you laughed, pursing your lips and tilting your head up for a kiss. Aone, as always, kissed you sweetly and stepped away for a second to wet small towels to wash your face. 

With gentle swipes, the two of you washed each other’s face, interrupted ever so often by Aone’s kissing on your shoulders since your face was currently out of commission. 

On your clean face, Aone spread on your moisturizer with his pinky, covering every inch of your face and neck. You did the same, laughing when Aone scrunched his face. 

“Your skin needs some too,” you reasoned, finishing the job before he could complain any further. 

Aone lifted you off the counter and wrapped your legs around his waist, carrying you all the way to the bed. While you settled on the mattress, Aone turned off the lights before joining you in bed. 

Like a magnet, you snuggled into Aone’s arms, resting your head against his chest. 

“I love you,” you whispered, leaning up to kiss him one last time. 

“I love you too.” 

With Aone’s hands slowly running down your back, you fell asleep before you could count to twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are appreciated!


	3. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home drunk to Tsukishima.

“Tsukki~” you squealed, stumbling through the door and collapsing in the entryway of your shared apartment. The last round of shots was a bad idea, but when Bokuto offered you a shot glass, you couldn’t say no! 

You kicked off your shoes and lifted your head with visible effort to scan the living room. Tsukishima was nowhere to be found so you cried out again, “Tsukki!” 

That classic sigh from Tsukki could be heard from his home office before the door opened and Tsukishima was hovering over you with a look of annoyance. 

“You sleep in a bed, not on the floor,” Tsukishima scolded, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at you. 

Pouting, you motioned for him to pick you up, the alcohol in your stomach completely wrecking your equilibrium. When he didn’t move an inch, you looked up and blinked. “Pretty please?” You begged, reaching up for him again. 

This time, Tsukishima obliged, gathering you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and trailed chaste kisses all over his face and neck on the short walk to your bedroom. 

“Late night?” You mumbled, combing your fingers through his hair. He nodded, gently laying you down on the mattress. He disappeared from your sight momentarily to bring a facial cleansing wipe, gently dragging it all over your face. 

You flashed a coy smile seconds before leaning up to press a firm kiss on his lips and collapsing back down onto the mattress with a soft thud. 

Sighing, you relished the coolness that the wipe left on your face, wiggling when Tsukishima was close to your nose. He tossed the wipe in the trash can and reappeared at your side, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

He stood up to leave but you couldn’t help but cling to him, wanting to cuddle more than anything. “Cuddles please,” you shyly requested, tossing the blanket off your body and rolling to the other side of the bed to make room for him. 

Usually, Tsukishima would deny the request, knowing that a mountain of papers to review was waiting for him at his desk. Tonight, seeing you so adorable and clingy only drew him closer to you. 

“Okay,” Tsukishima muttered, sliding in next to you. He offered one arm as a pillow and another was running up and down your side.

“I love you,” you whispered, taking off Tsukishima’s glasses and craning over his body to place them on the nightstand. 

Pulling you half onto him, Tsukishima cupped your face and whispered back, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, questions, kudos, and suggestions are welcome :)


	4. Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's laundry day and with Kenma's stream starting soon, all you have to offer him to wear is something forgotten from the back of the closet...

“Kenma!” You called out before kicking the door to Kenma’s gaming room open. Your arms were full of dirty laundry that you were hauling to the washing machine since it was your weekly laundry day finally. You were running out of clothes to wear, currently in a pair of neon green shorts from high school and an oversized t-shirt with “PEACE” written on it, which you couldn’t recall when it actually showed up in your closet. 

Kenma was huddled under his desk, double-checking the plugs to his multiple monitors and desktop when you entered. Sticking your head around the side of your laundry pile, you instructed Kenma to strip.

“Excuse me?” Kenma looked at you in utter shock with his mouth hanging open. 

“Laundry day. I know those clothes haven’t been washed for at least two weeks,” you warned, motioned him over to you with your head. “Strip. Now.”

Shrugging, Kenma rid himself of his sweatpants and hoodie, fingers hesitating while hooked on the band of his boxers. 

“That too!” With a sigh, Kenma added his clothes to your arms, walking out of his room to your shared bedroom, sifting through his messy drawers for a new pair of underwear. 

The washing machine was loaded and rumbling on happily when you re-entered your bedroom prepared to vacuum but instead, you stopped in your tracks when you found Kenma solely clad in his boxers standing in front of his empty closet. 

“I have no clothes,” Kenma noted, pointing to the empty hangers on his side of the closet. 

You glanced at the clock, knowing fully that the laundry would not be done before Kenma’s stream began in fifteen minutes. 

Silently, your fingers fumbled through your side of the closet, which didn’t offer many options either. Both of you were minimalists and after skipping laundry day last week due to laziness, all you had to offer to Kenma was a narwhal onesie and a fuzzy baby blue bathrobe that you received for Christmas from your grandmother. 

“Um,” you sheepishly smiled at Kenma, holding up the narwhal onesie. “You’ll look cute?” 

With a deadpan look, Kenma snatched the onesie out of your hand and tugged himself into it, walking off silently. 

You had Kenma’s stream playing in the background through your earphones while you vacuumed. When you finally finished cleaning up the room, you pulled out your phone from your pocket to check up on Kenma. 

A laugh escaped your mouth when you saw Kenma’s adorable face scrunched up in concentration in the middle of a boss battle. Quickly, you privately messaged him, “Looking good, love you!” 

You migrated to the kitchen, munching on a bag of chips and scrolling through your email inbox when Kenma stuck his head out from the door that rarely opened. “Kiss?” 

Jumping up, you ran over to Kenma, holding his face in your hands and kissing him passionately. You broke apart and kissed his forehead, urging him to return to his stream. 

“Want me to bring you a change of clothes when the laundry is done?” 

Kenma shook his head. “It’s actually really comfortable.” 

“I want that back when your stream is done!” Kenma shrugged and flashed you a cheeky smile before shutting the door to return to his stream. 

You never saw that onesie in your side of the closet ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are appreciated!


	5. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights with Akaashi

It was another late night for Akaashi. You didn’t even have to enter the apartment to know since the light in his office was a beacon in the otherwise dark street. Sighing, you shoved the front door open with your shoulder, kicking off your shoes and sluggishly climbing the stairs to see Akaashi.

You had late nights too but much less often than Akaashi, who brought his work home even after he got off at 5 PM. He was much more responsible than you and you knew that but all you wanted after a long day was cuddles and kisses in bed. 

Two sharp knocks announced your arrival before you swung the door open to Akaashi’s home office. He was hunched over at his desk, juggling his desktop, laptop, and a pile of manuscripts all within an arm’s reach. He had a pen tucked behind his left ear and another pen in his hand. 

“Hi, baby.” You leaned over his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek. Glancing down at the papers ridden with red marks, you winced. “How much longer do you think you’ll work?” 

Akaashi leaned back on his chair with a heavy sigh. “I think another two hours or so.” 

You craned to look at the small clock on Akaashi’s laptop and gasped, “It’s already 2:30 AM!” You knew that with his new promotion that he would be working late more often, but you didn’t expect to fall asleep alone most nights. 

“Sorry babe.” Akaashi pulled you in by the chin for a quick kiss and returned his full attention to the stack of papers in front of him. 

You couldn’t stay away for long. You showered and returned right to his office in an old T-shirt of Akaashi’s and plopped down on the small couch behind his desk. Fluffing a pillow, you curled up and fell asleep.

Akaashi stood up to turn off the overhead light, switching to his desk lamp specifically placed to avoid shining the light towards you. He grabbed the blanket reserved for you from the closet, draping it over you and making sure that your feet were tucked in. 

He smiled at his desk when he heard your soft snores and turned to look at you whenever you whimpered from a nightmare. 

Around 4 AM, Akaashi was finally done for the night and lifted you up bridal style to the bedroom. You woke up to the sound of the shower running and struggled to keep your eyes peeled open while Akaashi finished up. 

“Sorry for waking you up, baby,” Akaashi leaned over to kiss you and you smiled lazily up at him. 

When Akaashi finally slipped into bed beside you, you immediately laced your fingers with his. He raised your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles, drawing another small smile from you. 

“I love you,” he whispered moments before he passed out from exhaustion. 

Both of you would be up way too early again and rush off to work, but you knew that every night, you would come home to Akaashi and his kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and requests are welcome!


	6. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort Bokuto the best way you know how.

“I’m home!” You were so excited to kick off your shoes and snuggle up to watch movies with your boyfriend for the weekend. “Kou?” You scanned the living room but Bokuto was nowhere to be found. The kitchen was empty and the shower wasn’t running either. 

The door to the walk-in closet you shared was shut closed, which was odd. “Kou?” You asked tentatively, slowly cracking the door open. 

The light from the bedroom cast a shadow of Bokuto hunched in the corner in between two dressers. 

“Oh, Kou,” you cooed, kneeling in front of him and embracing him. “What’s wrong?” You cradled his head against your chest and a sniffle escaped from him. 

For a while, you sat there and kissed Bokuto’s head occasionally, letting him feel the emotions that were troubling him, just as he did for you a week ago when you weren’t feeling your best.

Finally, Bokuto tilted his head up and whispered, “Kiss, please.” 

You obliged, cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him softly. “Feeling a little better?” 

Bokuto shrugged and returned to his position curled up in your arms and his head resting on your shoulder. Whatever was bothering him was deeper than just a practice gone wrong, so you did all you could by comforting him. 

“I love you,” you reminded him, running your fingers through his ungelled and freshly washed hair. 

A few more kisses later, Bokuto wrapped his arms around you and kissed you, smiling softly now. “I just had a horrible day,” Bokuto admitted. “Practice was worse and I really missed you all day.” 

“Well, I’m here now and yours for the entire weekend.” 

Bokuto held your hands and helped you up off of the floor, grinning now. “Pizza and cuddles?” 

On your toes to press a tender kiss on his lips, you whispered, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this soft Bokuto!


	7. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima knows just how to soothe you during a thunderstorm.

The dinner you had been cooking was abandoned more than ten minutes ago at the first flash of lightning as you rushed to the safety of your bedroom. 

Sliding under the covers, you wrapped yourself tightly within the comforter and threw Tsukishima’s pillow over your head to block out all the noise that you could. Usually, you could get by stealing Tsukishima’s headphones but they were with him on the commute home. He had offered to buy you your own pair, but you resisted, insisting that his pair were the only ones that could block out the thunder. 

Every so often, you peeked out from under the covers to check that the storm was still raging on. You were so tightly wrapped in the comforter that you failed to hear the front door of your apartment opening. 

You only realized that Tsukishima was home when the comforter was snatched off of you and he loomed over you, staring. 

He was frozen only for a moment but then, just as quick as the next round of lightning lit up the entire dark bedroom you shared, he whisked you up and cradled you. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his torso and clung to him, hiding your face in his chest. His clothes were drenched but you didn’t care. 

The usual snarkiness that accompanied the thunderstorms the two of you lived through together was gone. Today, seeing how shaken you were all alone, Tsukishima carried you into the bathroom with him, taking you into the warm shower and running the bubbles over your entire body to soothe you. 

He toweled you down like a parent would do to a child and you rested your head on his hand that was cradling your cheek. 

“Sorry for coming home late,” Tsukishima mumbled, pressing a tender kiss on your forehead. “I thought I’d beat the storm home but I missed the 5:07 train that I usually take.” 

“It’s okay,” you lied, still glancing out the tiny bathroom window that was splattered with raindrops. The last thing you wanted was for Tsukishima to feel guilty for your shortcoming.

He knew that you weren’t okay but didn’t argue, leaving you to dangle your legs over the edge of the bathroom countertop while he toweled off and brushed his hair. 

Both clad in fluffy bathrooms that you had bought as a matching set, Tsukishima carried you into the living room and cuddled you on the sofa, you facing him while sitting on his lap. He brushed the stray hairs out of your eyes and ran his thumb down your cheeks. 

“I’ll stay like this as long as you need me to,” he whispered, kissing you lazily. You nodded and squished his cheeks in your hands, trapping him in between before kissing him back.

With Tsukishima by your side, you could endure any thunderstorm.


	8. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning coffee chats in bed with Yamaguchi.

“Here’s your coffee, my love,” Yamaguchi gingerly handed you a mug full of warm coffee, perfectly made by him this morning just like every morning. He slipped into bed next to you with his own mug of coffee and snuggled up beside you, his head resting on your shoulder. 

“Thank you.” You leaned down to kiss his forehead, running your fingers through his hair, long overdue for a cut. With your other hand, you set a fifteen-minute timer on your phone and set it on the bedside table. 

Before the chaos of each day, Yamaguchi and you woke up thirty minutes earlier than needed to revel in each other’s company, sitting side by side in bed with a mug full of coffee. You worked wildly different hours the sips of coffee you shared in bed were the only times you were certain to have Yamaguchi all to yourself. 

“So, how’s your day looking?” You asked Yamaguchi in between sips of your coffee. 

Sighing, Yamaguchi began to rattle off all his tasks to do, including a three-hour-long meeting discussing last quarter’s earnings and losses with the entire department. 

“What I’m hearing is that you’ll be working overtime again,” you grumbled, setting aside your mug on the bedside table and wrapping your arms and legs around Yamaguchi in protest. “I probably won’t be home for hours after you.” 

“I promise that a promotion is coming soon and then, I’ll be able to see you more often.” Yamaguchi was sincere; his boss had been talking him up for a promotion for the past several weeks and with the holidays around the corner, he was optimistic. He could certainly use the holiday bonus to pay off the diamond ring he had bought for you, currently hiding in the bottom of his underwear drawer.

Your fingers drummed away on Yamaguchi’s bare chest, ear pressed to hear his heart beating proudly. “I love you but I wish I can see more of you,” you sighed dramatically, sneakily taking the opportunity to leave tiny patches of blue and purple on Yamaguchi’s neck. 

With one final kiss to his collarbone, you rolled away from him to drink the remainder of your coffee. 

“Soon. I promise.” Yamaguchi tapped on your hand holding the mug and you instinctively transferred the mug to your other hand, interlocking your fingers with Yamaguchi’s. He brought your joined hands up to his lips, kissing each of your knuckles. 

The shrill ringing of the timer made the two of you groan as you broke apart and threw off the comforter. The day needed to officially begin. 

“Wait,” Yamaguchi called out as you were heading to the bathroom. 

You turned around and suddenly, Yamaguchi was kissing you until you ran out of breath. These days, you were so focused on work that there was no room for romance outside of the morning coffee chats. 

“Woah,” you gasped, pulling back. “Where did that come from?” You were laughing now, loving how taken aback Yamaguchi looked all of a sudden. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.” 

“Just a little reminder that our love life is still hot,” Yamaguchi blushed, kissing you once more. 

“No doubts here whatsoever, Tadashi. Don’t you worry,” you sang, seductively waving at him before disappearing into the bathroom to start your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing an essay but here I am again :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and remember to take some time to take care of yourself today!


	9. Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, you, and a baby during a day trip to the beach.

“I’m sorry again,” you sighed, plopping down onto the beach chair beside Hinata. You dug through your beach tote and fished around for sunglasses for the three of you. 

“It’s totally fine!” Hinata laughed as he bounced your baby cousin on his lap. Your cousin cooed and giggled, making grabby hands towards Hinata’s face. Hinata leaned over and let her squish his cheeks in her tiny hands. 

You looked on at the sight adoringly, admiring how attentive and loving Hinata was to your cousin. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, I just didn’t expect my aunt to be going on a business trip when she was 38 weeks pregnant!” 

“I told you, babe, it’s okay!” Hinata cradled your cousin in his arms and leaned over to kiss you. “It’s a beach day no matter what and I’m glad to be spending some time with you finally.” 

You slipped sunglasses onto Hinata and your baby cousin and snapped a picture for yourself. You couldn’t resist smiling at the pair who were now chasing each other on the sand in front of you. 

The baby’s squeals automatically made Hinata and you smile at one another and finally, you got up from your beach chair to join the two making a sandcastle by the shoreline. 

“Pat pat pat, see? Just like that!” You clapped when your cousin smushed the sand into the mold with her cute little fists. With her huge brown eyes, she looked at you expectantly and you immediately scooped more sand into the mold for her. 

Hinata and you had your baby cousin between the two of you, with Hinata busy making a moat for the small sandcastle with the baby’s shovel. 

As a woman was running by, careful to not spray sand in your direction, she jogged in place and commented, “You two have such a beautiful child!” 

Closing your mouth quickly, you just smiled and thanked her, sending Hinata a funny look that only he could decipher as your shock and disbelief. 

“Maybe we should look into it,” Hinata casually mentioned, his eyes down on the sand. 

“I’m not opposed,” you quipped, surprising him in return. “You always said you wanted to adopt from Brazil since you can speak Portuguese.” 

Hinata tugged you in, caging your baby cousin between you two in an awkward hug. “I would love that,” Hinata whispered, capturing your chin in his hand and bringing your lips to his. 

The baby screeched, fumbling between your laps. Laughing, the two of you broke apart and you scooped up your cousin in your arms. Hinata and you both pressed a light kiss to her cheeks and she giggled. 

“We’re going to love our child so much.” 

Cupping Hinata’s cheek you agreed, “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and requests are welcome :)


	10. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to wake up Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Babe, wake up,” you gingerly elbowed Ushijima in the ribs and nothing happened in return. Both of your alarms had set off a minute ago and you were the only person who was awake, responsible for turning off your own phone alarm on your side of the bed and Ushijima’s by his side, having to climb over his practically lifeless body to turn it off. 

Ushijima was not a morning person and you found out on your first day of living together when you had overslept thanks to certain activities of the night prior and both of you failed to hear four phone alarms. 

Sighing, you kicked off the comforter and left Ushijima in bed while you brewed some coffee. On your way back to the bedroom, you turned on the TV with hopes that the noise would stir Ushijima somewhat. 

Re-entering, you took a second to admire Ushijima. His shirtless upper body was visible in all it’s glory, with the comforter wound up intricately around his legs. His boxer briefs were hanging low on his hips and his face was turned facing you, his stomach flush against the mattress. His hair was all tousled and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. 

“Babe,” you sweetly sang, perching on the edge of the mattress by Ushijima. “It’s time to wake up.” 

Ushijima groaned but refused to open his eyes. At least he was responding to you now. 

You left again to pour yourself some coffee and returned with two mugs in hand, setting them both on Ushijima’s nightstand. 

“Toshi,” you mumbled, gently pushing him towards the center of the bed to lie down next to him. Reflexively, he wrapped an arm around your waist to acknowledge you but his eyes were closed. 

More than ten minutes had passed now and it was time for phase two. Climbing onto Ushijima’s back and settling on his lower back, trapping him between your knees, you leaned down and began to nibble and suck on Ushijima’s expansive shoulders. 

Ushijima began to wince and shift under you but your knees dug into the mattress and you held your ground. “Wakatoshi, don’t you dare throw me off,” you warned seconds before Ushijima spun under you, his eyes open and now looking up at you. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled, snaking an arm around your waist to pull you down to his chest. Your head was tucked under his chin and Ushijima brushed your hair away to kiss your forehead. 

“It’s about time!” You struggled to rest your head on his shoulder, setting yourself up to be in the perfect position to kiss Ushijima’s jawline. 

You trailed kisses all along his jawline and sprinkled several more on his cheek while Ushijima’s hands roamed down your back and squeezed your ass. 

Blindly, you swatted his hands away and groaned, “Okay, enough kisses, it’s time to get out of bed!” 

You stood up first and tugged on Ushijima’s arm thrown over the edge of the mattress. Finally, you succeeded in getting Ushijima to stand up, and immediately, he slumped over to rest his head on your shoulder. 

His arms were tight around your waist and he had an adorable pout on his face before he showered you with kisses on your neck. 

“Ten more minutes?” He begged, nuzzling you. 

“Absolutely not!” 

With one final kiss to your lips, Ushijima finally straightened up and walked away towards the bathroom, leaving you shaking your head and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! Comments, kudos, and requests are appreciated :)


	11. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get a drunk Ushijima home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RicePudding743 :)

Standing in front of the crowded restaurant, you took three deep breaths before stepping in. You were trying to suppress all the anger that was emanating from you but it was nearly impossible. 

Half an hour ago, you were cozy in bed, binge-watching your favorite TV show while your boyfriend Ushijima was celebrating winning the season with his teammates. He had invited you along but after a long week of work, you were in no mood to party. Maybe you were finally getting too old for it. 

Just as the plot was at its climax, your phone began to chime with a string of indecipherable text messages from Ushijima. 

Staring at your phone, you knew that it could only mean one thing. Ushijima was absolutely drunk and out of his mind. Hoping that Kageyama was at least the least drunk out of all of Ushijima’s teammates, you called him on speakerphone as you pulled on a pair of sweatpants and threw on Ushijima’s hoodie. Drowning in fabric, you jammed your feet into sneakers and grabbed your keys. 

“Tobio, where the hell are you?” You demanded as you fumbled to lock the apartment door. 

All you could hear on the receiving end was cheering and chattering with some occasional shouting. 

“Tobio!” You shouted, only to dart your eyes at your neighbors hoping that you didn’t disturb them. 

To keep the call connected, you rushed down the stairwell and continued to ask Kageyama where the hell the team was celebrating tonight. 

“Oh hey!” Kageyama finally slurred into the phone. “Ushijima it’s your-” Kageyama was interrupted, as the phone was most likely ripped out of his hands, and Ushijima’s low voice came through. 

“Hi, baby,” he cooed and you rolled your eyes. Standing at the intersection near your apartment complex, you demanded yet again, “Wakatoshi, where the hell are you?”

He mumbled the name of a familiar restaurant over thirty minutes away by car. Ushijima knew he was in trouble. Groaning, you hailed a taxi and requested that the driver speed to the restaurant, promising to pay off any traffic tickets. 

“I love you so much,” Ushijima murmured into the phone and continued to shower you with words of comfort in a desperate effort to placate you. You hung up after five minutes of him repeating how much he loved you and appreciated you. 

Here you were now, in front of the restaurant. Pushing the door that was too heavy for you, you scanned the restaurant and zeroed in on the Schweiden Adlers occupying the far right corner of the restaurant. 

Everyone was a mess. They were all lying on top of each other, empty cups in hand with bottles of beer and spirits scattered all over the place. 

Pulling out your phone, you called each of the teammates’ partners or roommates one by one, informing them that everyone on the team was too drunk to get home by themselves. 

At your voice, Ushijima stirred and his eyes fluttered open. 

“Baby,” he breathed, tugging you down into his arms. He cradled you in his lap like a baby, trailing sloppy wet kisses all over your face. “I love you and thank you for coming.” 

You pulled away for a second and to stop him from kissing you anymore, trapped his head in between your tiny hands. Ushijima was pouting now, knowing that he was in trouble. 

Damn this man. He was too adorable right now to yell at so you resorted to giving him a soft kiss on his lips. Letting his face go and instead, holding his hands, you gently asked, “Can we go home now? Will you let me take you home?” 

Ushijima nodded and you stood up to stretch. How were you going to get this giant out of the restaurant all by yourself? Piggyback rides were not an option since he would most certainly crush you. You could try and support him at his side, but the height difference would make it difficult for you to effectively keep Ushijima upright. 

“I love you,” Ushijima repeated dreamily, staring at you with glassy eyes. “I’ll marry you soon, I promise.” 

Sighing, you reached out both hands for him to take and he obediently stood up, although he was swaying on his feet. 

“Ushijima,” you tried to maintain a level tone, “Can you walk right now?” 

Like a child, Ushijima frowned and shook his head. His hands climbed up your arms and drew you into his arms. He tucked you into his embrace tightly and continued to mutter softly, “I love you and I’m going to marry you.” 

“Baby,” you sighed, exasperated. “I need to take you home.” 

The first step in your plan was to call a taxi. You had the driver pull up to the curb and Ushijima rest nearly his entire body weight on you. Practically dragging him, Ushijima’s arms were thrown over your shoulders and your hands were secured tightly on his arms, tugging him along. 

Ushijima stumbled step by step out of the restaurant and into the fresh night air. 

Seeing you struggling, the taxi driver rushed out of the car and assisted you in sliding Ushijima into the back of the taxi. You were panting heavily by the time you were seated next to him. 

Once you were seated and both of you were buckled in, Ushijima’s upper body slowly craned over until his head was settled in your lap. 

“Kiss, please,” he requested in a quiet voice, his eyes closed. With both hands on his cheeks, you leaned down and complied, kissing him. 

When you straightened up, he repeated himself. You spent the remainder of the taxi ride kissing Ushijima bent over in an awkward position. 

This man was too lovable. Everyone thought that Ushijima would be a terrible partner but they couldn’t be more wrong. Ushijima was silently so attentive to your needs, knowing exactly when you were upset or stressed. His arms were always open for you and he never lost his patience with you. 

It was only right that you gave him that same patience too tonight, you realized. 

“We’re here,” the driver announced and you thanked him, leaving him a nice tip for all his assistance tonight. 

Gingerly, you lifted Ushijima off of your lap and leaned his head against the window of the taxi so that you could leave the car. You rushed to his side of the taxi and caught his falling body when you opened the door. 

You were sprawled across his lap to unbuckle his seat belt and took a deep breath to prepare yourself. The entrance to your apartment was several hundred feet away and once you were in the elevator, you would have the comfort of leaning Ushijima against the side of the elevator. 

“Okay, babe, I need you to stand up,” you instructed. 

Ushijima groaned but slung both feet out of the taxi. He reached out for you and you took his hands. Naturally, his arms were wrapped around your waist as you dragged Ushijima rested his head on the crown of yours, breathing softly as if he was asleep. 

This time around, Ushijima was more obedient, following you like a zombie but latched onto you like a child. In the elevator, he peppered kisses on your neck and cheek. His fingers twirled in the ends of your hair and you sighed, absolutely content. 

When the elevator doors opened, Ushijima silently tried to lift you up and you immediately stopped him. Your feet were dangling off the floor when you begged Ushijima, “Babe, put me down!” Ushijima was in no state to carry you anywhere and even though your apartment wasn’t far from the elevator doors, you did not want to risk it. 

Ushijima patiently leaned against the wall next to the door while you unlocked the door. With the click of the lock, Ushijima groaned as he straightened up. You held the door open for him and followed him into the brightly lit apartment. 

He had stumbled straight into the bedroom and collapsed in bed, roughly patting the empty side, signaling for you to join him now. You were sweaty and wanted to take a shower but knowing that Ushijima wanted you now, you laid down next to him. 

As soon as the mattress dipped, Ushijima managed to press up against you and cuddle you, resting his head on your chest.

One final time before Ushijima dozed off, he confessed, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” you replied sweetly, running your fingers through his hair until you fell asleep too. 

You woke up way after Ushijima sometime midafternoon and blinked furiously to adjust your eyes in the sunlit room. You rubbed your eyes and stopped suddenly. 

Ever so slowly, you held your hands out, far from your body, and stared at your ring finger, now decorated with a sparkling diamond ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I will be repeating characters so if there is a particular scenario you would like to see with a character, feel free to comment!


	12. Aone Takanobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koganegawa is up to no good at Aone and your house party and you're left to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Vexelier_Suix_Cipher :)

“Is everything ready?” You emerged from the bedroom in sweaters and jeans, stretching your arms high above your head. 

Aone nodded. “Good nap?” 

You crossed the room and craned up to kiss his cheek. “Yes, thank you for getting the house ready.” 

Today, Aone and you were hosting a reunion for the Date Tech volleyball team and after a long day at work, Aone insisted that you took a nap while he vacuumed and set out the snacks. You resisted, whining that he was tired from work too, but when he picked you up bridal style and carried you into the bedroom, you gave up. 

Now, completely refreshed, you were ready to be the perfect hostess for Aone’s former teammates. 

The boys showed up all at once, invading your living room, and immediately crowding around the kitchen island to pour themselves drinks. Soon, everyone was nursing a red plastic cup in their hand and music was booming through the one speaker you had set up by the couch. 

You were drunk and you knew it, since the last time you went to the bathroom, you stared at yourself in the mirror and couldn’t focus your eyes on yourself. Stumbling to Aone who was sitting on the couch, talking to Futakuchi and Koganegawa, you collapsed onto his lap. 

Aone cautiously extracted the cup from your hand and inspected it. It was empty. He didn’t say anything or move a muscle, but you thought he was disappointed in you, his scrutiny sobering you up slightly. 

Aone didn’t drink often and tonight, he didn’t want to either, instead choosing to sip on some soda that you had bought as mixers. 

Koganegawa, however, had other plans. You left to grab a handful of snacks in the kitchen and as you scanned the living room to see if any of the snack bowls needed topping off, you caught Koganegawa pouring an entire flask full of vodka into Aone’s empty cup. 

“A toast!” Koganegawa shouted, bolting up from his seat on the couch. With a hearty cheer, everyone stood up frantically to top off their cups. Aone looked down and didn’t move while you were blocked by the numerous bodies flocking to the kitchen to grab bottles of alcohol for themselves.

Koganegawa stepped up to stand on the coffee table and shouted, “To our lovely friends, get married already!”

Blushing, Aone and you raised your cups and everyone gulped down the entirety of their cups’ contents. At the first drop, Aone knew that he was no longer drinking soda but it was too late. When everyone dispersed after the toast, you mixed yourself your final drink of the night and hurried to Aone’s side. 

“You okay?” Your eyebrows were etched with concern and you held out a cup of water for Aone. He shook his head and refused the water. Instead, he plucked your drink out of your hand and chugged it down. 

Koganegawa grinned slyly and you rolled your eyes at him. The deed was done. Over the next hour, Aone was pulled into to do multiple shots and while you gradually sobered up, chugging an entire liter of water, Aone was hopelessly drunk. 

You were cleaning up a mysterious sticky puddle on the floor by the kitchen counter when Aone loomed over you. 

Wordlessly, he sat down by you, leaning against the refrigerator, and kept his hand on your lower back while you wiped away the mess with a rag. His hand occasionally wandered down to palm your ass but whenever people approached, his hand retreated upward shyly. 

Finished, you stood up to wash the rag at the sink and Aone followed, sticking to you like glue. He had his arms around your waist and was firmly pressed up against you, his hands trailing up your sweater to feel your stomach.

“You are so drunk,” you laughed, washing your hands and abandoning the rag in the sink. You turned around and he lifted you up to balance your ass precariously on the edge of the sink, dipping down to kiss you. He slipped his tongue past your lips and you groaned, wishing that everyone would magically disappear from your apartment at this instant. 

Pulling apart right when Aone’s hands were getting dangerously close to your chest, you rested your head against his forehead. 

Both breathing heavily, you closed your eyes and your fingers turned white from clutching onto the edge of the sink. 

“We’re out of beer,” someone called out and you sighed. 

“I’ll get some from the store across the street,” you responded, giving Aone a chaste kiss on the lips before hopping off. 

You were glad for the fresh air and contemplated how to kindly kick out the guests at your house, wanting an eager and touchy Aone all to yourself. Even as you opened the door into your apartment with two plastic bags full of beer, you had no concrete plan. 

Most of the boys were drawn towards you and grabbed a beer out from your hands and the leftovers were abandoned on the kitchen island. Aone padded towards you like a gentle giant, arms outstretched. 

You let him pick you up and shower you in kisses, even though there was a blush burning across your cheeks with Koganegawa’s whoops and hollers. 

With a gentle touch of his upper arm, Aone returned you to your own feet and you stepped into the kitchen to refill the snack bowls again. 

Cleaning up what you could so far in the kitchen, you didn’t notice Aone and Koganegawa knocking back drinks as if they were water. It was only when everyone began to say their goodbyes one by one that you noticed Aone on the couch, dozing off with his head resting on the wall behind him. 

As quietly as you could, you cleaned up the remainder of the apartment, wanting Aone to sleep off some of the alcohol before you were tasked with bringing him to the bedroom. 

With the apartment back to normal, you sipped on a glass of water and contemplated how to move your giant of a boyfriend. 

You were tempted to wake him up but most often, Aone slept deeply without much being able to disturb him. 

So you picked up Aone by his feet and carefully guided his body down onto the floor, making sure to catch his head before it landed on the floor with a thud. Cupping his head you stuffed a pillow under his head to protect it. 

You pulled him towards the bedroom by his legs then readjusted his head. You repeated this all the way into the bedroom, where you faced the last hurdle: how could you get him into bed? 

First, you propped him up against the side of the bed and couldn’t resist giving him a kiss. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and mouth partly open, softly groaning with every adjustment to his body you made. 

Next, you climbed into bed and knelt above Aone’s head. You needed to pull his body up from the floor and needed to plant yourself into the mattress so you didn’t tumble down and fall onto him. 

You tucked your arms underneath Aone’s and pulled up, lifting his body inch by inch off of the ground. On your knees, you hobbled on the mattress to turn Aone’s body so that his head finally landed on his pillow. 

Finally, you rolled off the mattress again and lifted his legs up, dropping them unceremoniously onto the mattress. 

Exhausted, you collapsed beside Aone and slept, curling up into a ball and lifting his arm so that you were trapped between his arm and his side. Usually, he would lift you up so that you were basically sleeping on top of him, but tonight, Aone was gone to the world around him. 

You woke up to the sound of Aone in the shower and groaned, your muscles sore from transporting Aone from the living room into the bedroom last night. It was a Saturday morning you had nowhere else to be, so you laid in bed, waiting for Aone to finish his shower.

When he emerged, he immediately rushed to your side, frowning. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, crawling into bed next to you, still damp. 

Poking his cheek and snuggling into his arms you ordered, “Don’t be. I’m glad you had fun last night.” 

Aone shook his head and kissed your forehead, making you sigh happily. You traced the muscles on his upper body while he left kisses and on your face, silently apologizing for last night. 

“Was it Koganegawa?” Aone finally asked and you nodded. “I figured. He sent me a string of texts last night apologizing to you and me.” 

“Everyone had fun and as long as you did too, I promise I’m not mad. I get you in bed, didn’t I?” You bragged. 

“How on earth _did _you manage to get me in bed?” Aone questioned, making direct eye contact with you.__

__Grinning, you placed a finger on your lips and teased, “Magic.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as always, comments, kudos, and any suggestions are appreciated!


	13. Kyoutani Kentarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how bad your dancing, everything you do always manages to catch Kyoutani's eyes.
> 
> For Vexelier_Suix_Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season is upon us, which always means that my finals are starting! Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, Christmas songs on the radio always bring me joy and I hope for you too!
> 
> This will probably be my last upload until December 18th when my semester ends 😭 see y'all on the other side!

“Kyoutani, come on!” You whined as you danced around him in a circle, using a wooden spoon from your kitchen as a makeshift microphone. Your boyfriend was ignoring you excellently, focused on his laptop at the kitchen counter writing the last email before he was off for the holidays. 

You were blasting Christmas music through the living room speakers and projected an image of a cozy fireplace up on the screen. Feeling like Kyoutani was ignoring you too effectively, you abandoned him in the kitchen and danced around in the living room, wildly waving your arms in the air from absolute happiness that you had the next two weeks off of work.

When your favorite song began to float through the speakers, you screamed in joy and climbed up on the coffee table which was never meant to hold any human’s weight. Stomping your feet, you finally managed to pry Kyoutani’s eyes up from his laptop. 

Alarmed at your position on top of the coffee table, Kyoutani stood up from the kitchen stool so quickly that he knocked the stool to the ground with a thud, but that didn’t stop you from singing your lungs out. 

You were being careful enough, making sure not to jump up and down on the entire table, but Kyoutani was still concerned, inching towards you in the living room. When he was close enough, you grabbed his hand to twirl yourself around. He had one hand on your waist, ready to catch you if you fell. 

Unaware of Kyoutani’s concern, you happily danced around when you finally met eyes. His eyes were looking up in awe, a subtle smile on his face, and his gaze directed to every movement of your body, no matter how awkward they were. 

The song ended and drifted into a calmer, wintry song and you hopped off of the table and into his arms. 

Tapping his back with your wooden spoon, you silently commanded him to twirl around with you in his arms. 

Like a bastardized form of a waltz, Kyoutani and you were dancing around the room together to a twinkling melody. 

You couldn’t stop smiling, relishing spending your first holidays with Kyoutani. All you could think about was waking up Christmas morning with him by your side, most likely still asleep, and spending the entire day lounging around in matching pajamas. 

“Marry me.” 

You pulled away from him, leaning back and anchoring yourself to Kyoutani still with your hands on his shoulders. 

Your lips parted and closed several times before you could manage to mumble, “Don’t joke with me like that.” 

Kyoutani dropped you back to your feet and repeated himself again. “Marry me.” You inhaled a sharp breath and rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet, trying to convince yourself that this was really happening. 

“You’re serious, right?” You asked him to confirm, bursting with joy and skipping around him in circles. “You know, once we get married you can’t get rid of me!” You sang, ridiculously dancing around him. 

Kyoutani let out a deep chuckle and nodded. “I wouldn’t dare to leave you.” 

Throwing your arms around him, you nuzzled his neck, reaching up on your toes. “What brought this on?” You questioned, trying to rack your brain for what might have possibly made Kyoutani realize that he wanted to spend the rest of your life with you. 

“Seeing you dance around the living room made me realize how much joy you bring me. Your happiness is infectious and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, not that I would want to anyways.” 

Kyoutani held your face in his hand, caressing your cheek with his thumb. He whispered, “You make me happy.” 

“You make me happy too,” you reciprocated, turning your face to kiss his thumb. “Thank you for loving me.” 

Kyoutani smiled and brought your lips to his. “Thank you for loving me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned, my finals season has begun and is out to destroy me! This will most likely be my last upload for the next two weeks but I hope to see you all soon!
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments, kudos, and any suggestions/requests <3


	14. Tendou Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless nights with Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at 5:30 in the morning when I couldn't fall asleep after turning in a 10-page essay

With one hand on the door handle, you took one last glance at Tendou’s sleeping form on the bed before slipping out into the darkness of the living room. 

As silent as you could, you placed a kettle on the stove to boil some water for a much-needed cup of tea. It was going to be another long night. 

Cup in hand, you curled up in one corner of the couch and drew the blankets up to your neck, missing Tendou’s warmth by your side. 

These days, sleep didn’t come easy, if at all. 

Blowing gently on the cup, you peered out at the dawn sky, the faintest rays of sunshine illuminating the inky sky. 

You rested your head on the couch cushion in between hasty sips of your tea, your fingers trembling from over 36 hours awake. 

The dawn was breaking and you were admiring the shy sun peeking over the horizon when Tendou’s gentle voice called out, “Love, what are you doing?” 

Your head snapped towards your bedroom door which was now ajar with Tendou’s head sticking out in between. 

“Can’t sleep,” you shrugged, finishing your cup of tea and setting it on the floor at your feet. Hating to worry him, you dismissed Tendou. “Go back to bed, Tori,” you murmured, “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” 

As always, Tendou refused to listen to you and emerged fully, joining you at your side. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you into his chest. 

No words were needed between the two of you. 

Tendou lulled you into sleep with gentle, rhythmic pats, dozing off every so often himself, only to jerk awake and look down to check on you. 

After an hour, you were completely asleep, snoring softly. Wanting you to savor as much sleep as you could, Tendou didn’t move you, instead choosing to fall asleep nestling you. 

Even when he woke up hours before you did, Tendou remained put, entertaining himself by tracing your nose, lips, and jaw with a feather-light touch. 

He admired how your skin glistened in the morning sun and laced his fingers through yours, holding your hands at his chest. 

You slept on, clueless to the soft whispers of Tendou’s confessions.

“For as long as I live, you’re safe in my arms,” he swore out loud, cherishing this timeless moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this and thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! coming in the middle of exams to read the comments made me so happy :)


	15. Sakusa Kiyoomi

“Fuck,” you sobbed, collapsing beside the toilet. Your arms shakily reached to flush away the evidence of your sickness. 

Shivering on the cold tiles, you groaned, wanting to clean yourself up before your boyfriend came home but the pounding headache kept you glued to the floor.

Curling up, you ignored the series of chimes on your phone and closed your eyes with hopes of your headache disappearing. 

You woke up to your body being lifted up and placed down in the tub. 

“You’re home,” you croaked as your eyes fluttered open to see Sakusa. 

He nodded and cupped your face, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Take a bath, I’ll get some soup ready,” he instructed, draping a warm towel over your eyes. 

You hated being sick not because of how physically weak you felt but because of how vulnerable you were. You didn’t want to burden anyone with taking care of you and when you began dating Sakusa, you avoided him for days when you were sick. He couldn't afford to get sick, not with the Black Jackals practices 4 to 5 times a week. He needed to be in top condition and you had to physically block him from entering your apartment when you were sick at times. 

Things were different now, though. Two days after Sakusa moved into your apartment, you came down with a nasty cold. He was by your side every night, responsive to every soft groan and sniffle. He never got sick and was never afraid to get sick from you.

Sakusa reappeared and stuck a thermometer in your mouth, then removed it only to replace it with a cup of lemon tea at your lips. 

“Drink up, it’ll help with the stomachache.” 

You obeyed, letting him fret over you for the remainder of the night, from showering you to feeding you soup while sitting you on his lap, his hand lazily rubbing circles on your lower back. 

Leaning against his chest, you tipped your head back to rest on his shoulders. 

“Kiss, please,” you mumbled, puckering your lips slightly. 

Sakusa obliged, smirking as his lips met yours. “Better not get me sick,” Sakusa whispered, only to kiss you again. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s food poisoning,” you whined, thinking back to the free lunch at work yesterday that tasted funky. Two bites and the remainder had ended up in the trash, but the damage had been done. 

“Hm,” Sakusa hummed, satisfied. He leaned down to kiss you again and you sighed happily, curling up, half-asleep.

Sakusa carried you to bed, briefly leaving you to turn off the lights then immediately returning to your arms. 

“You’re cuter when you’re sick,” Sakusa mused, glancing down at your small hand clutching him close by the hem of his shirt. 

“Maybe I should get sick more often, then.” 

“Absolutely not.” Sakusa deadpanned and you giggled. “I want you healthy.” 

“I’ll be better tomorrow,” you promised, nuzzling his neck.

Sakusa’s hand was wrapped around the back of your head, cradling you tightly against his chest with no room to escape, as if you would want to be anywhere else in the world right now.


	16. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never make time for self-care but Sugawara helps you out when you need him.

“Fuck this!” You screamed in frustration, shoving your laptop away to the opposite edge of the dinner table. You slammed your forehead onto the table, nearly sobbing. 

This stupid final presentation that was to be your cornerstone work summarizing all your research team’s hard work from the last six months was taking too long. You were at a complete loss, exhausted and fueled only by the three cups of coffee that you nursed all day. 

Sugawara peeked out from his home office and took one glance at your shaking form. He emerged and gently placed his hand on the back of your neck, drawing small circles with his thumb. 

He had seen firsthand how overworked you were from this presentation. For the past week and a half, he fell asleep alone and woke up alone, finding you hunched over at the table with a mug of coffee just within reach, surrounded by scattered stacks of papers. Sugawara thought that working from home was a blessing in disguise for you both, but it was unnerving for him to see just how intense your workload was. 

Of course, he was immensely proud that you were the youngest project manager, but he could see with his own eyes how quickly you were deteriorating.

“Baby, take a break,” he cooed, leaning over to lay his head down next to yours, even if he was at an awkward angle. 

“I can’t,” you choked out, “The meeting is in two days and I still have an entire month worth of data to analyze.” 

Sugawara glanced at the empty mug on the table and then at the empty kitchen sink. 

“You haven’t eaten all day. You need to take a break and tackle this project with fresh eyes tomorrow.” Sugawara saved the presentation and closed your laptop, letting you wallow in your misery at the table while heating up some soup for you. 

He set up the soup and some bread on a tray and placed it at the coffee table in the living room. Next, he lifted you up gingerly out from your seat and carried you to the couch. You automatically curled up to him, breathing in synchronously to his relaxed heartbeat. You wiped the stray tears on his sweatshirt and threaded your fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. 

Sugawara cautiously leaned back into the couch cushions and pulled forward the coffee table with his foot. He fumbled for the remote at the end of the couch and turned on some nondescript holiday romance movie on the TV. 

“Come on.” Sugawara nudged the spoonful of soup at your mouth and you parted your lips slightly. 

It took a while but all the food that Sugawara prepared was gone and you finally stopped feeling hopeless for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” you sighed, fidgeting with the sleeve of Sugawara’s sweatshirt. “I know the holidays this year haven’t been really cheery but I promise that once I finish this project, I’ll be cashing in the two weeks of paid vacation days that I’ve been saving up.” 

Sugawara softly smiled and kissed your forehead. “I love how dedicated you are to your job, but your health comes first.” 

“I know,” you admitted, caressing his cheek. “I’ll take better care of myself.” 

“And when you can’t I’ll help you.” Sugawara laced his fingers with yours and placed lingering kisses on each of your knuckles. 

“I love you,” you whispered shyly, easing a grin from Sugawara. Even though you were practically married at this point, engaged and living together for the past two years, the man still made your heart skip a beat with a flash of his blinding smile. 

“I love you always,” Sugawara replied, cradling you in his arms. 

“Just a few more days.” You were determined to complete this project and impress your bosses once again. 

Laughing, Sugawara sang, “How lucky am I to be the future husband of someone so talented?” 

Elbowing Sugawara, you winked and announced, “Start the countdown to the day you become my trophy husband.” 

“I’m honored.” Sugawara pinched your cheek and watched you squirm in his lap, sighing happily. 

He was beyond lucky that you were all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm approaching the end of finals season so fingers crossed I have more chapters coming out soon :) thanks for the comments, kudos, and feel free to leave any suggestions!


	17. Sawamura Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time differences force you to choose between sleep and Daichi.

You blinked rapidly and lightly slapped your cheek in an attempt to wake up. Your reflected image on your phone was ridiculous; the dark circles were more visible than ever and your eyes were fluttering, stinging but struggling to stay open. 

Finally, with a chime, your boyfriend’s face appeared on your screen.

“Hi, baby,” you yawned, rubbing your eye and swiping away a stray tear. 

“Aw, hi,” Daichi cooed in admiration, loving how innocent you looked almost asleep. “It’s almost 2 AM there isn’t it?” 

You nodded weakly, your fingers haphazardly pressing the buttons to take a screenshot of Daichi. 

“Two more days,” you mumbled. “I can’t wait to come home to you.” 

You were on a two-week-long business trip to London and extremely homesick. The time difference between London and Japan limited your conversations with Daichi, forcing you to wait up for him and only able to call him during his lunch break. 

“How was your day?” Daichi asked sweetly while munching on a sandwich he clearly bought from a convenience store on his way to work this morning. 

It took you a few seconds to respond and your answer was interrupted by two yawns. 

“Overall, it was a pretty productive day,” you proudly flashed and Daichi’s wide grin was plastered on your screen. “How was yesterday?” 

Daichi launched into his summary of the day prior, describing an encounter with one of Sugawara’s students from school. At this point, your face was fully buried into the plush pillow and the covers were drawn up to your neck. Your arm holding the phone fell by your head and through the phone, Daichi chuckled at your soft snores. 

He was so proud of you for being selected for this business trip, knowing that a promotion was nearing. He took a few screenshots of his own, capturing mostly your messy hair but also one closed eye peeking out. 

“I love you,” Daichi whispered, desperately wishing that he could be lying there next to you. He didn't want to risk the chime signaling the end of the call waking you up, so all day at work, he had his phone charging with a portable battery just so that he could continue the video call with you. 

Every so often, Daichi would pull the phone out of his pocket or flip it over on his desk to check up on you, smiling uncontrollably when he saw your completely knocked out form. 

He admired your nose, your lips, and your cheeks, always wishing that he could see you in front of him. 

That day, with you on the phone with him, Daichi felt more energized. You were his world and he was content knowing that he was yours too. 

He couldn’t wait for you to come home, not just to finally hug and kiss you again, but to finally reveal that ring hiding under all his shirts in the back of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and suggestions :)


	18. Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye is always hard.

Every day except for today, you loved airports. You loved sitting by the international arrivals gate just to watch people reunite with their loved ones. You saw people from all walks of life experiencing one of their happiest moments at the arrivals gate. On the other hand, the upstairs departure area filled you with excitement and the promise of an adventure. Seeing people milling around with their suitcases, tickets in hand, off to see new sights. 

You absolutely loved the airport. But not today. 

Clutching onto the steering wheel, you pulled into the parking spot silently, ignoring your boyfriend’s gentle attempts to coax you into a better mood. 

“I’ll be back in three weeks,” Asahi swore solemnly as he caressed your cheek. You turned away, staring out the window. 

The car door swung open at your push and you continued to ignore him as you hauled his bags out of the trunk. Walking towards the airport, Asahi’s bags were trailing behind you, along with Asahi himself. 

The silence was unbearable to Asahi, who rushed to your side and boldly grabbed one of your hands, abandoning one of his luggage bags. He slotted his hand into yours and kicked the luggage bag to his far side so that he could at least hold your hand, even if you were angry.

“I’ll miss you.” 

You scoffed, still holding his hand but still stubbornly turning your face away from him. He wouldn't have to miss you in the first place if he wasn’t leaving. 

You made it all the way to the ticketing kiosk before the tears flowed freely down your cheeks. Your breathing became erratic and you stuffed your face into Asahi’s sweatshirt, clutching onto the hem for dear life as if you could latch onto him and keep him by your side. 

“Baby,” Asahi’s voice was breaking, his resolve to leave crumbling by the second as your sobs grew louder. 

“You’re leaving me again,” you hiccuped, eyes glistening as you looked up at him with a pout. 

“I know, but I’ll be home soon,” Asahi whispered, leaving a trail of kisses along your hairline. 

“You’re always at Nishinoya’s beck and call.” 

“He thinks that the scenery in Iceland will inspire and already bought my ticket, how could I say no?” Asahi mumbled, exasperated. “I’ll be home before you know it.” 

Nishinoya and his world travels usually involved Asahi joining him every three months or so. Each time Asahi left, you were all alone in the apartment, rarely leaving since you worked from home. Usually, the trips only lasted a week but this time, it was triple the usual length, further adding to your frustrations.

“Just go,” you hoarsely whispered, your fingers reluctantly uncurling from his sweatshirt. Your hands were shaking as you handed over his bags and your eyes were glued to the ground in a futile attempt to stop the tears in their tracks.

Asahi ran his fingers through his hair before tipping your face up with his finger, forcing you to meet his eyes. “I’ll call you when I land. Drive home safe, okay?” 

“Okay,” you croaked, burying your face in his chest again. One last deep breath and you gathered yourself, plastering on a smile for Asahi. “Have a safe trip. I love you.” 

Asahi finally smiled seeing your face brighten. He just would feel too unsettled to leave with you upset. He gifted you with one final kiss before waving and turning his back to you, disappearing past the security gates and off on another adventure with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and as always, comments, kudos, and any requests are welcome!


	19. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thief!

“Hey, babe?” Kuroo’s voice called out from your bathroom, seconds before he emerged his shaggy damp hair falling into his eyes and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Not looking up from your phone, you mumbled back, “Yes?” Entirely concentrating on your text conversation with Kenma, you flinched when Kuroo dove into the bed and crawled up on top of you, in your arms between you and your phone in your outstretched hand. 

Kuroo blinked innocently up at you and you sighed, dropping the phone and ignoring the three consecutive notification chimes to focus on your needy boyfriend. 

“What’s up?” You sighed, combing your fingers through his damp hair and tousling it to spray some drops of water all over the bed. 

“I have no clothes,” Kuroo announced, nestling his face into your shoulder. “I swear I checked before my shower and I had a pair of clean sweatpants and a T-shirt,” Kuroo trailed off as his fingers danced against the edge of the comforter you had drawn all the way up to your neck. 

Feigning cluelessness, you shrugged and offered, “Maybe you should start doing the laundry too.” 

“No, that’s not it,” Kuroo drawled, prying the comforter from your fingers, which you were helplessly clutching onto with little success. 

Kuroo peeled away the comforter and gasped, “A thief!” 

You laughed, turning your face away from Kuroo. You conceded, “Okay! I stole them.” 

Kuroo turned your face towards him and you shifted your eyes away from him with a mischievous smile on your face. 

“I like smelling like you,” you admitted shyly, wrapping your arms around Kuroo’s neck and bringing his lips down to yours. “I just can’t help having sticky fingers when it comes to your clothes.” 

“Well,” Kuroo sighed dramatically, “I suppose I can learn how to share. This is only because you look so damn good in my clothes.” He kissed the tip of your nose and adoringly watch you scrunch up, asking for another kiss. He obliged and rested his head on your chest. 

“A drawer of your clothes here isn’t enough,” you observed, lazily running your fingers through Kuroo’s hair, hoping that he caught the hint. 

Kuroo perked up and looked up to see your grin. “I wouldn’t be opposed to an entire closet,” Kuroo mused. 

“How about half of the apartment?” You offered nonchalantly, pretending to be collected while desperately screaming internally for him to say yes. Over a year of dating Kuroo and you were finally certain that living together was the next step to take with him. Kuroo had brought up the subject six months ago, but overprotective of your independence, you declined. Although you expected Kuroo to be upset, he had shrugged it off and assured you that he would be ready whenever you were. You just hoped that his answer hadn’t changed in the past six months. 

“Sounds like a deal,” Kuroo brought up his openhand and you grabbed his hand, shaking it. 

“Now you’re mine,” you cackled, squeezing your arms around his and peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Hey, I am willingly yours!” Kuroo contested as he rolled the two of you over, now trapping you under him. “Don’t you ever forget that,” he mumbled, closing the distance between the two of you and smashing his lips to yours.


	20. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you want is to read your manga but Oikawa has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @whalefart

“Babe,” Oikawa whined for the third time, hovering in the doorway to the bedroom the two of you shared. Currently, however, Oikawa was banned from entering as you were winding down after a particularly rough day. 

Ignoring Oikawa’s presence, you flipped to the next page of the first volume of the romance manga you had started on this morning’s bus ride to work. 

Oikawa attempted to walk into the room but you immediately breathed in sharply as a clear warning to him. “I’m sleeping on the couch if you walk through that door right now,” you threatened. 

Oikawa gasped scandalously and shuffled back behind the threshold. He began to dance and shake his ass in your direction, hoping to pull a laugh out of you and land in your good graces again. 

You simply ignored him, your eyes never diverting from the manga panels in front of you. 

“Babe, please,” Oikawa repeated, now batting his eyelashes and twisting his body in an attempt to look cute. You blatantly ignored him and glued your eyes onto the page. With a sassy _hmph!_ , Oikawa stomped into the living room and sulked on the couch. 

Finally, you had a moment of peace. Your eyes were scanning through the pages, your fingers hastily flipping as the romance ramped up with the two main characters accidentally kissing in a packed subway car. 

You didn’t see Oikawa barreling towards you and it was too late because he was crushing you under his body. 

“Baby, I want your attention,” Oikawa begged, showering your face with sloppy kisses. He started relatively innocently, trailing kisses randomly all over your face, but when you began a futile attempt to push him off, Oikawa bit your bottom lip and slipped his tongue into your mouth. 

Your hands were firmly planted on his muscular chest and you were kicking him ruthlessly with your feet. 

“Tooru!” You snapped and Oikawa pouted, stopping all his chaotic movements and rolling off of you. Huffing, you finally set aside the manga book and placed it on the bedside table. “Tooru, I literally kicked you out because you were disturbing me. All I ask is time to finish this one volume, please,” you begged. 

Tooru crossed his arms and shook his head. “Let me stay and I’ll be better.” 

“No, Tooru,” you started to protest with a warning tone, but with his long arms, Tooru reached over you and plucked the book up and placed it in your hands. Next, he sat up against the headboard and lifted you up to seat you on his lap. 

“I’ll behave, I promise!” Oikawa swore solemnly. You rolled your eyes but how could you say no? 

You settled down and leaned back against Oikawa’s chest. Immediately, Oikawa snaked his arms around your waist and kissed your cheek. A smile automatically formed on your face and whenever your hand wasn’t flipping the pages, it rested on top of Oikawa’s interlocked hands. 

Oikawa planted kisses up and down your neck and remained otherwise calm, unlike before. 

Finally, you closed the book and Oikawa snatched it out of your hands and tossed it to the floor. 

“All mine now,” he declared, flipping the two of you and caging you under him. 

You rolled your eyes but grinned up at him. “All your for the remainder of the night, Tooru.” You leaned up and crashed your lips to his, mentally preparing yourself to lose all personal space for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos, and requests!


	21. Nishinoya Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya freezes you and melts you all on the same night.

“Babe, get under the covers!” Nishinoya scolded you, snuggling you tight against his chest, his hand on your neck guiding you to him. 

The wind was howling outside and for the fourth time today, you wondered why on Earth your boyfriend decided to travel to the middle of nowhere in the great Canadian wilderness for a three-night stay in a cabin. 

“I can’t feel my toes,” you grumbled, wiggling your toes and brushing them against Nishinoya’s calves. “My fingers stopped moving ten minutes ago,” you added bitterly, sniffling. 

In retaliation, you snuck your fingers up under Nishinoya’s sweatshirt and he hissed, “You’re frozen!”

Hurriedly, he placed two hands on your shoulders and shoved you underneath the blankets, only to fish you out and snuggle you against his bare chest, sharing the oversized sweatshirt of his. 

Your head popped out next to Nishinoya’s and surprised him with a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Your lips are so cold,” Nishinoya whined, wrapping his arms around you to huddle you closer to him as if he even could. 

“Got an idea on how to warm me up, genius?” You retorted, running your frozen fingers up and down Nishinoya’s back. 

Nishinoya grinned down at you before closing the gap between your lips and kissing you passionately, cradling the back of your head with his hand. 

When the two of you finally broke apart, he solemnly swore, “Next time, we’ll go somewhere near the equator.”

With your teeth chattering, you growled, "We'll see if I trust your travel plans next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments, kudos, and requests :) I have four requests upcoming but if you would like to add more prompts/characters, please feel free to comment!


	22. Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-conscious chubby!reader x Atsumu at the gym
> 
> +A friendly reminder to love your bodies! It does so much for you and deserves so much love whatever size and shape!+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of fulfilling the requests that the lovely @whalefart made!

With a loud clunk, you re-racked the barbell above you and groaned as you lowered your sore arms, letting them dangle at your sides. You were panting with your eyes closed, laid flat on the bench press. 

“Look at ya,” Atsumu leaned over and attempted to kiss your forehead, but you squirmed and slid off of the bench press and onto the ground, at the other end of the machine. “Hey,” he whined, joining you at your side and squatting in front of you. 

Turning your face away, you mumbled, “Don’t look at me. People are staring.” 

Atsumu looked confused but shrugged it off for now, instead offering his hands to help you stand up. “Let’s do some squats with the kettlebell,” he suggested, and you nodded, immediately leaving his side to retrieve the kettlebell. 

Atsumu and you stood side by side, watching your form in the wall of mirrors in front of you. You tried your hardest to avoid looking at yourself and averted your gaze to the background, but you caught the quizzical glances of the other gym members. 

Sure, it may look odd to them, a professional volleyball player training with you. You were chubby but enjoyed working out as a form of stress relief. While your physical appearance may not reflect it, you worked out frequently and consistently, your training nearly in pace with that of Atsumu’s. 

You absorbed Atsumu’s workout plan during the off-season and adopted it, making your adjustments with heavier weights and more reps since you were constantly building muscle unlike Atsumu, whose goal was to maintain his current form. 

Usually, you worked out at home with the weights Atsumu and you purchased, but today, Atsumu insisted on using that gym membership the two of you bought but rarely used. Truthfully, he bought the membership for access to the spa and sauna in the basement, which he frequented on his own. Today, his rare day off in the middle of a season, Atsumu managed to convince you to join him at the gym. 

Atsumu panted, “How many more reps are you going to do?!” He watched on, admiring your perfect form as you completed twenty more squats while he downed his bottle of water, supporting himself against the mirrors. 

You barely registered his words since you were desperately staring up at the concrete ceiling to avoid the gazes of others, blinking away the tears brimming. 

“Hey.” The playfulness had disappeared from his voice, replaced with concern. Atsumu gingerly peeled your fingers of the kettlebell and returned it to the rack before returning to you once again. Surveying the scene behind you, Atsumu finally understood your discomfort and enveloped you in his arms. Usually, he would have tossed out a lighthearted joke like “You’re in way better shape than me!” or “These people don’t have a clue that you could beat me in any workout!” but today, he knew that something had struck you deeply. 

So instead, he ran his hands down your back and clung onto you at your waist, showering you with kisses on your forehead, even if it was a bit sticky with sweat. 

“I admire you so much, you know that?” His voice was soft as caressed your face, tilting your face up by the chin and kissing your lips. 

You needed affirmations and Atsumu was never cheap with them. Like a mantra, he held you close and repeated to you, “You’re so beautiful and strong. I am so lucky to have you. I am so in love with you.” 

You gathered yourself and returned a kiss to Atsumu, your hand on the back of his neck and guiding him down to you. “Thank you,” you murmured. “I think I’m having an off-day today.” 

“No,” Atsumu jumped, immediately arguing back, “It’s not your fault. Everyone needs to mind their own business and are just jealous of you.” 

The two of you wiped down the equipment you used and Atsumu snatched your water bottles and towels before grabbing your hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of your hand and triumphantly walked out of the gym with you, foregoing his spa and sauna experience to take you on a date to prove to you how much you meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos and requests! 
> 
> Happy holidays :)


	23. Suna Rintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma might be the cats but in your household, Suna is a cat. 
> 
> In other words: Suna can't resist falling asleep on freshly washed sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of fulfilling the requests that the lovely @whalefart made!

“Rin,” you whined, poking him with your foot. “Get off the bed, I need your help making the bed.” 

You impatiently tapped your foot with the laundry basket full of bedding under your arm and balanced on your hip. 

With a groan, Suna rolled off the bed and took the laundry basket, placing it on the floor and picking up the freshly dried fitted sheet. 

One by one, the two of you remade the bed, fluffing the pillows snuggly slipped into their pillowcases last. 

Satisfied, you stepped back to admire the hint of lavender that the laundry detergent had imparted onto the fabric and the picturesque set up of your bed, overflowing with pillows and complete with a neatly folded blanket at the foot of the bed. 

For less than thirty seconds, you turned your back to the bed to grab your phone from the coffee table in the living room to photograph this perfect aesthetic for your social media. 

“Rin!” You whined again, pouting at his curled up form at the edge of the bed with a pillow safely tucked under his arm and the blanket over him. Your frustration only lasted five seconds, your heart melting at the sight of your half-asleep boyfriend reaching out for you. 

How could you say no? You tossed your phone towards the headboard and dove into the bed as Suna opened up the blanket for you. Like a puzzle piece, Suna draped his left arm and leg over your body and your head was resting on Suna’s right arm. 

Just as you were dozing off, Suna bolted up, and your head landed on the mattress. 

“We forgot we were making dinner,” he gasped, throwing the blanket off his body and dashing to the kitchen. 

Peering into the saucepans and wok, their contents now burnt beyond recognition, Suna and you looked at each other and asked, “Pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos and requests! 
> 
> Happy holidays <3


	24. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa learns what fanfiction is... (a crack fic of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3 of fulfilling the requests that the lovely @whalefart made!

“What are you laughing about?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes at you, lying on his stomach and supporting his head on his elbows. 

You snickered and ignored him, your eyes rapidly descending the phone screen. 

“Come on,” Oikawa cajoled, “Show me too so I can laugh!” 

Predicting that he would lunge for your phone, you rolled off the bed and stood up triumphantly like a gymnast that stuck their landing. You darted out into the living room, your eyes still glued to the screen in your hand. 

Oikawa chased you out of the bedroom and you skirted around the coffee table, the two of you now dancing around each other round and round the table. 

You cackled as you dashed into the bedroom again, launching yourself onto the bed, face first. 

Oikawa followed and collapsed on top of you, flattening you into the mattress. Quickly, you locked your phone, stuffed it under the pillows above your head, and groaned at Oikawa’s weight. 

“Spill your secrets!” Oikawa whined, pressing himself down playfully to stop your squirming. You waved your arms as a sign of defeat and Oikawa rolled off of you and onto his side. “Didn’t you learn that sharing is caring?” 

Armed with a mischievous grin, you sat up and retrieved your phone, reclining against the pillows before unlocking your phone. 

You cleared your throat and began to dramatically read, “Tooru’s eyes roamed up and down my body all the way from the volleyball court and I felt myself stiffen as my cheeks flushed a bright red. He winked seductively at me before he tossed the volleyball high into the air and smashed the ball onto the opponents’ side of the court.” You briefly glanced to evaluate Oikawa’s expression, wrought with confusion. You continued, “Tooru flashed his signature cocky smile at me as his teammates surrounded him, celebrating his service ace. Everyone in the stands turned their heads, following his gaze, and zeroing in on me. Our secret was out. I was forever known as Tooru Oikawa’s girlfriend after that day.” 

You burst into a fit of giggles as you thrashed your arms and legs all about on the mattress, your phone flying out of your hand and landing on the floor. 

“What on earth was that?” Oikawa questioned, genuinely puzzled. 

Hardening your face into a look of horror, you whispered, “Tooru Oikawa, you officially have fanfiction written about you.” 

Oikawa cocked his head and repeated, “Fanfiction?” 

Shaking your head, you feigned resignation and replied, “It’s better if you don’t know.” 

That night, Oikawa curled up next to you as he scrolled through more than thirty pages of fanfiction written about him. 

When you woke up the next morning, Oikawa shook his head and whispered, “You were right. It would’ve been better if I didn’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos and requests!
> 
> Happy holidays~


	25. Terushima Yuuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water polo is no joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final request from @whalefart!

“Babe, come on, how hard can it be?” Terushima teased as the two of you waded into the pool. 

You automatically rolled your eyes and thought that those would be his famous last words. Anticipating an easy win on this bet, you reminded Terushima, “Remember, if my team wins the game, you’re buying me those shoes I’ve been eyeing. If your team wins, I’ll use my sick days to go on that weekend trip to the hot springs with you. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Terushima grinned as he confidently shook your hand. He pulled you in for one final kiss before he submerged and swam to the other side where his teammates, also known as your high school friends and current national athletes on the water polo team, were waiting. 

You joined your ragtag team of casual water polo players who were your neighbors and colleagues that picked up the sport at the recreation center that all of you attended. 

Pointing at Terushima, you shouted, “Get ready to have your ass kicked!” 

With the blow of a whistle, the water polo match was on. 

Water splashed everywhere, clouding your vision. People were hanging onto your arms and legs while others were kicking at you, landing one solid kick to your ribcage in an attempt to wrestle the ball out of your arms.

It was too chaotic for you to even care about how your own boyfriend was doing since a lot was riding on this victory for you. 

After all four quarters of the game passed, everyone dragged themselves out of the swimming pool and you flopped onto the cement floor, chest heaving and eyes stinging from the chlorine. 

With a thud, Terushima collapsed beside you, panting, “I take it back. I take it all back. Water polo is way more intense than volleyball.” 

“I win,” you boasted as you rolled over to kiss Terushima’s cheek. He tried to wrap his arms around you but he groaned and dropped them to the floor, moaning. 

The next morning, you woke up and finished your morning stretches as usual, your muscles a bit sore from playing water polo for the first time in a couple of weeks. There was usually a weekly game scheduled at the rec center, but because of all the overtime you had to put in at work, you had been missed until yesterday. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” You returned to lie down next to Terushima, who lied perfectly still with his eyes wide open. 

“My legs... my arms... my sides...” Terushima moaned, “Everything hurts. How did you play this forsaken sport all throughout high school?” 

Grinning, you shrugged and teased, “I guess I’m just a better athlete than you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos, and leaving requests! 
> 
> Happy holidays!


	26. Kyoutani Kentarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Christmas doesn't turn out the way you envisioned with an insecure boyfriend.

“Leave me alone!” You screamed as you slammed the door shut and braced yourself in the snowstorm. It was Christmas of all days and made an offhand comment about how one of your coworkers were getting too friendly for his taste. 

Despite your attempts to explain that no, things were not as he was thinking, finding a gift from him, a simple stationery set that couldn’t have cost more than $20 that you received during the Secret Santa gift exchange had Kyoutani giving you the silent treatment over dinner. 

You had enough and stormed out into the blizzard without a coat and in the sandals you wore when you went to take out the trash. 

You certainly didn’t want to go back into the house so you did what any lonely person on Christmas day did: Head to the nearest bar. 

There was absolutely no judgment when you dashed into the bar in your ragtag outfit of sweatpants, an ugly Christmas sweater, and slippers. 

At least you had your phone and your credit cards to buy some drinks and that’s all the bartenders cared about. 

You were six drinks in and resting your head on the bar countertop, sniffling. Too tired and drunk to find your way home, you planned to wait to be kicked out at closing time. 

People came and went with the crystal clear chimes of the bells hanging on the door. Two shots of tequila later, you swatted away the hand that manifested on your shoulder, thinking some other lonely creep was here to ruin your day even further. 

“Baby,” Kyoutani’s gruff voice was breaking as he shook you gently to gain your attention. Realizing it was Kyoutani who was pestering you, you shriveled away from him. 

He was never one with words but his love language was touch. He tore off his coat and zipped you up in it, tossing you over his shoulder and marching the three blocks home. 

Kyoutani sat you down on the couch and took his place right next to you, his hands immediately picking you up to place you on his lap, where you belonged. 

He nuzzled your neck and meticulously kissed every inch of your visible skin after he shed his coat off of you. 

When he noticed that you were still stiff in his arms, he wrapped himself tighter around you and caressed your thigh with his large palm, his other hand running up and down your arm. 

His lips were insistent and still ravishing you with kisses all over your face. 

Finally, you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled your face in his shoulder. “Don’t do that again,” you mumbled into his shirt. “You know I’m yours, don’t ever doubt that.” 

“Baby, I know, I just can’t believe that you're mine sometimes.” Kyoutani leaned down to kiss your lips as an apology. When you slightly parted your lips for him, he smiled and stood up, triumphantly carrying you to the bathroom for a warm shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos, and requests! <3


	27. Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou brings home a kitten and the two of you fight... but both of you win in the end?

“Shouyou...” You let out an exasperated sigh as you stared at your boyfriend standing at the entryway to your apartment, holding something in his arms. 

Shouyou flashed you a pleading look and uncovered the blanket that was draped over his arms to reveal a tiny kitten nestled against his chest. “Babe... I found him in the rain and-” Shouyou took one step closer towards you and held out the kitten. “Just look at him! I couldn’t leave him shivering out there!” 

Your apartment building had a strict no pets rule and here Shouyou was, with the world’s cutest kitten in his hands. As much as you loved your boyfriend, he had been gradually opening you up to the idea of getting a pet, even though both of you were busy with work and life in general, barely having time to take care of yourselves and each other. 

With a heavy sigh, you approached Shouyou and stroked the top of the kitten’s head. “We’re going to get in so much trouble,” you mumbled as the kitten nuzzled its head on Shouyou’s arms. 

“You know how we’ve been talking about moving?” 

Actually, no. With your lease ending in a few months, Shouyou and you had made the decision to renew the lease in order to save up for a permanent home in the future. Although Shouyou did want to spoil you, you being more rational wanted to save up for a rainy day, compounded by the guilt you harbored with Shouyou’s income being exponentially higher than yours. 

“Shouyou,” you repeated softer this time, swayed more and more by the second. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m sorry,” you whispered as you leaned in to kiss his cheek. “We’ll take the kitten to a good shelter tomorrow, how about that?” 

A look of hurt flashed across his face and he cradled the kitten closer to his chest. “Why don’t you let me spoil you? I love you and I want to give you everything you deserve, but you never let me!” It wasn’t a petulant outburst but a genuine communication of Shouyou’s frustrations towards you that had been building up for the past three years that you had been dating. 

You bit your lip as you recalled the various instances in which Shouyou tried to shower you with gifts, like the time it was your one year anniversary and he sent your favorite flowers, 365 of them, to your office. He had been expecting an excited phone call or touching message but instead, you called him concerned about how to transport all the flowers home. 

Or the time it was your birthday and Shouyou surprised you with a trip to your favorite city in the world, all expenses paid for you and your best friend. Shouyou had to kidnap you and send you off because you refused to go, even in the airport, hours before your departure.

Or the time Shouyou was overseas training in Thailand with the Japanese National Team during the winter and he flew you out, just because he missed you. 

Or the time you were casually browsing on your phone, admiring a luxury backpack that a celebrity had modeled, and the next day, Shouyou arrived home with the backpack held proudly at his chest, offering it out to you. 

All this time, gift-giving was Shouyou’s love language, it was just that with the insane amount of money he earned, the gifts were overwhelming to you, who had no experience with such a mind-boggling amount of money. 

On the verge of tears, you wrapped your arms around Shouyou awkwardly, leaving plenty of space between you two to not scare the kitten. “I didn’t realize I was being selfish,” you finally admitted. “I’m just not used to being so pampered and spoiled but all this time, this was how you were telling me you loved me.” 

“I just want you to be happy and because I can, I want to provide you with everything you want and need.” Shouyou sweetly kissed your cheek, never one to stay upset with you for long. “I’ll tone down the scale of my gifts, but can we move, even if we can’t keep the kitten? I think it’s time we enjoy ourselves in a spacious, luxurious apartment closer to the city center.” 

You considered Shouyou’s option and countered with a compromise. “We’ll move, raise the kitten, and how about I let you go all out for me once a month? In return, I promise to stop saving up my sick days and let you cash them in whenever you want.” 

Shouyou flashed you his brilliant smile and he attacked you with kisses, eliciting squeals from you. Raising the kitten like Simba on Pride Rock in the Lion King, Shouyou shouted, “We’re moving!” 

You looked at your boyfriend in awe, wondering how you got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, requesting, and leaving kudos! :)


	28. Aone Takanobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone has a secret Christmas tradition that ends in tears for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another @whalefart request I snatched and adapted!

When you started dating your boyfriend, you knew that he would be an enigma that would take you ages to decode. Some things you discovered were nothing out of the ordinary, but this... was truly something you could not understand. 

As much as you loved almost everything about your boyfriend, when you first met, he truly intimidated you with his physical appearance. So when the first December you would spend together with Aone approached and you walked into his apartment nonchalantly, you certainly did not expect to see him fully dressed in a Santa Claus costume, complete with a bushy beard as white as snow. 

Your steps faltered and you gawked at Aone, who was still clueless to your arrival with the Christmas carols blasting through his speakers. 

“What the hell,” you whispered as you tentatively took one step into the living room. To examine himself in the mirror, Aone turned to face you on his way to the bedroom and he froze in place. The two of you were just staring at each other, neither able to formulate the words to express the myriad of thoughts running through your heads. 

“Babe, what...” You approached Aone and tugged on his beard to pull him down for a kiss. “You’re freaking me out. Is there something you have to tell me?” You didn’t mean for your voice to shake but it was, an eccentric blend of emotions running through you at once. 

To weird you out even further, Aone led you to the couch and pulled you down on his lap. “Every year, I volunteer at an orphanage on the weekends in December to dress up as Santa for the kids. Hinata helps gather the pro volleyball player colleagues of his to donate presents and I hand them out.” 

At that moment, you blurted, “Aone, marry me.”

“On one condition,” Aone countered, surprising you. “Will you dress up as my elf?” 

That was how you found yourself next to Aone, dressed up in a green elf costume with red and white knee-high socks and white fuzzy boots with cute pom-poms attached to them. 

There was a crowd of kids, wide-eyed and star-struck, blinking up at the two of you. The whole event Aone had planned started off smoothly, with the first child bouncing joyfully on Aone’s lap as he rattled off a list of presents he wanted this year. 

Things went downhill quickly when Aone needed a brief break. When he stood up from his chair, the children gasped at the titan standing in front of them, several of them bursting into tears. 

When Aone sat down again, every single child after began to sob as soon as you placed them on his lap. With hiccuped breaths, each child still managed to convey the presents they wanted, which you diligently noted in your special scroll with a quill ink pen. 

Aone and you returned in a few days, shouldering huge red bags full of the toys that Hinata and his friends had donated. Hand in hand, with simple gold bands around your ring fingers, the two of you walked in, silently hoping that today, you would only witness tears of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @whalefart gave me the idea of Aone being a mall Santa but you _know_ our resident good boy would do this without pay!
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, requesting, and leaving kudos! <3


	29. Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and you on a mundane trip to the grocery store

You had a tendency to fall asleep anytime, anywhere. Work-life balance? Never heard of her. More often than not, when Sakusa returned home from practice, you were curled up on the couch sleeping. 

He never woke you for anything, fixing dinner up himself and storing leftovers for you to enjoy when you did eventually wake up. He respected how demanding your work was and carried you to bed at the end of the night, never wanting to sleep without you by his side. 

Today was no different. The two of you were on a rare outing to pick up groceries, sitting side by side on a bus and holding hands, you felt sleep overcome you and you began to nod off. 

Immediately noticing, Sakusa guided your head to his shoulder, allowing you to comfortably use his shoulder as a pillow. 

The bus rumbled along, hitting a few bumps in the road and Sakusa snaked his arm around your waist and held your head in place whenever he feared that the jostling of the bus would wake you. 

His least favorite part was waking you up. He didn’t mind the occasional cramping in his arms or the sore shoulder, but disturbing you bothered him the most. 

“Baby,” Sakusa started as the bus stop grew near. You groaned and nuzzled his neck, too exhausted to care about anything but sleep. Sakusa closed his eyes to gather himself. 

When it came to you, he could never say no. 

“Baby,” Sakusa repeated softly, stroking your face. “We have to get off the bus soon.” 

You blearily blinked up at him with the familiar pout that would turn any “no” into a “yes.” Barely audibly, you whispered, “I’m so tired,” blinking and letting a few tears escape. 

“Damn it,” Sakusa muttered as the bus slowed down and pulled over to the last lane. He adjusted your arms so that they were around his neck with your hands clasped at the nape of his neck. He settled you on his lap and looped his arms under your legs to hitch them around his waist. He quickly stood up and you clung on, resting your head on his chest. 

He walked two blocks on a crowded city street with you clinging onto him like a koala. 

As you heard the automatic doors to the grocery store open with a _whoosh_ you finally opened your eyes. 

You didn’t say anything, letting Sakusa carry you throughout the store as he occasionally supported you with just one arm while he shoved groceries into the bag he was clutching onto. 

You happily kissed up his neck to his cheek, grinning widely when he looked down at you, startled. 

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry,” Sakusa apologized but you shook your head. 

“I woke up a while ago, but I just like being in your arms,” you teased, fiddling with his earlobe. “Here,” you grunted as you hopped off, taking the grocery bag from his hand and intertwining your fingers with his with the other. “Thank you, Omi,” you sang, perfectly refreshed now. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes but leaned over to kiss your cheek. “Anything for you.” 

He held your hand throughout the entire shopping trip, smiling whenever the older ladies of the neighborhood cooed about how adorable the two of your were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos and requests! <3


	30. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes one moment for you to change your mind about kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another genius request from @whalefart!

It was the last game of the season this year and so, of course, you were there in the stands, with the other partners of the players and their children, cheering your boyfriend on. With the last point won by the MSBY Black Jackals, everyone rushed to flood the court with bouquets of flowers and take photos with the players and the trophy they just won. 

Everyone was taking family photos, Shouyou and Tobio standing side by side with their son and trophy and Natsu squatting low on the ground to strike a pose. Sakusa was carrying Atsumu bridal style, who was holding their son, who was holding the trophy. 

“Kou!” You ran towards him, allowing yourself to be swept off your feet by him as he spun you around, kissing you. You vaguely registered the flashes of a camera as you cradled his face with your hands and lavished him with kisses. You fussed over his hair, a bit disturbed from the sweat, while he had his arms tight around your waist and rocked side to side with you. 

Kissing Bokuto’s cheek, you whispered, “I’m so proud of you, baby, you worked so hard.” Bokuto was about to reply when your phone vibrated in your pocket and you looked up at him apologetically. 

“Don’t worry, take the call,” Bokuto urged you and you hastily kissed him before you left the court to take the call. 

This was why you loved Bokuto, you thought as you solved a minor issue that arose at work over the phone. Bokuto never belittled your work and your contributions to your little family, appreciating when you could attend his games or pack lunch or host dinners for the team. Simultaneously, he respected that you had your own life, your own job, and never pressured you to be confined in the domestic sphere. The two of you were true partners for life. 

As you continued your business call, you couldn’t help but smile looking on at the scene in front of you. Bokuto was chasing around Tobio and Shouyou’s son while Bokuto himself was being chased by Atsumu and Sakusa’s son. He scooped both of them up, one in each arm, and ran around the court, eliciting cackles and excited shrieks from the two boys. 

You quickly wrapped up the call and watched on in awe as Bokuto tossed the boys up into the air one by one with a huge smile on his face. Other children on the court, relatives of the players, flocked to Bokuto, climbing up his legs as if he was a jungle gym, squealing, screeching, and laughing. 

With your phone, you captured the moment on video, your heart fluttering at the sight. 

When you returned, Bokuto was cradling Atsumu and Sakusa’s kid, who was peacefully asleep despite the rowdiness of the gymnasium. 

You took a deep breath before you quietly announced, “I’m ready for us to have a kid.” 

At first, Bokuto didn’t register your words, because of how adamant you were when the two of you were getting serious against having children. You were fully content living the rest of your life with just Bokuto and he respected your decision, satisfied to play the role of the fun uncle to his friends’ kids. However, seeing him today, so loving and so naturally loved by children made something click in your head. 

So when you repeated yourself, Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he whispered back, “You’re kidding.” 

You shook your head and he quickly rushed to hand Atsumu his son before enveloping you in a hug, murmuring incredulously, “What changed your mind?” 

You pulled back to look into Bokuto’s eyes. “You,” you simply said, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. “Thank you for waiting for me to be ready all this time, I know it’s taken me a while.” 

Bokuto lifted you up and murmured, “Thank you for being mine. I can’t wait to be parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! Requests are open :)


	31. Bokuto Koutarou (with pregnant female reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and you (female reader) navigating pregnancy cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this work is marked as gender-neutral, but this was a request from the lovely @Chloee0x0, featuring a female reader.

“Babe,” you nudged Bokuto’s leg with your foot. You stared at Bokuto’s back as if you could will him to turn around, but all Bokuto did was groan and resume his snoring. “Babe,” you repeated, this time your tone a bit whinier. 

Bokuto shifted and rolled over to you, burying his face on your shoulder. His hand rested on your distended stomach. “Did the baby wake you up?” He pressed kisses to your neck and lazily traced circles on your stomach, his concern drowned out by his sleepiness. 

“Well,” you began, licking your lips. “Kou, I want onigiri,” you announced, and Bokuto let out a confused noise. 

“Onigiri? The one from the convenience store?” Bokuto replied sleepily, deciding not to question his beautiful, seven-month pregnant wife and her strange food cravings at 3 AM.

You shook your head. “I want Osamu’s onigiri. I want three tuna mayo onigiri and one spicy tuna onigiri.” After a few seconds of contemplation, you added, “And I want melon ice cream. The one on a stick, not in a tub.”

Exasperated, Bokuto whined, “Baby, by the time we drive to Osamu’s store, it’ll be dawn. Can you wait that long?” 

You eagerly nodded, desperate for Osamu’s onigiri and his only. 

“But,” Bokuto countered, “Will you still crave the onigiri by the time we get there?” 

You nodded again, this time pouting. “Kou, it’s not _me_ who wants the onigiri. It’s the baby,” you shamelessly argued. 

Bokuto chuckled softly at your answer and surrendered, even if he knew that this craving was temporary and would disappear in a matter of hours. “Alright, alright. Let me help you get dressed,” Bokuto helped you sit up and fetched your favorite pair of sweatpants. 

He picked up each leg and pulled it through the sweatpants, then he pulled your favorite hoodie of his over your head. He bundled up in his own sweatshirt and sweatpants and ushered you out to the car, holding your hand as you descended the stairs. 

Bokuto held an umbrella over your head for you and pointed out where exactly you should step to avoid black ice. He opened the car for you and stuck his hand between the car and your head to gently guide you into the car without bumping your head. 

It was a two-hour drive to Onigiri Miya and Bokuto had already called Osamu to give him a heads up on your order. Bokuto had one hand on the steering wheel and held your hand in the other, only letting go to adjust the speed of the windshield wipers. 

Every so often, he would lift your hand to his lips to kiss the back of your hand. 

By the time you arrived at Onigiri Miya, you were in deep sleep, your head wedged into a travel pillow that Bokuto always kept in the car for you. 

Quietly, he ran out into the rain to receive the order and thanked Osamu for waking up an hour early to prepare the food for you. He jumped back into the car and carefully placed the food on the floor of the backseat, wedging it so that it wouldn’t fall over. 

Bokuto drove the two hours back and not once did you wake up. He glanced at you from time to time and smiled, wondering how it was possible for you to be so gorgeous. 

He parked the car on the side of the empty road in front of the convenience store closest to your house and darted in to purchase the melon ice cream bars you wanted. 

After he pulled into the driveway, he brought in the food first and stored it properly before running out to carry you into the house, laying you in bed and pulling the covers to your neck. 

When you woke up close to noon and Bokuto offered you the onigiri and ice cream, you adamantly shook your head and announced sheepishly, “The baby doesn’t want onigiri anymore.” 

Bokuto laughed and responded with, “What does our baby want now? Whatever it is, I’ll get it! If it’s within driving distance, you can bet that I’ll be there!” 

You burst out into a sob at his words, throwing your arms around his neck and clinging on. You managed to stutter out in between hiccuped breaths, “I love you so much. You’re going to be the best father in the world.” 

“I love you too, baby,” he whispered back, kissing your lips. He squatted down to be at level with your round stomach and mumbled “I love you too, kiddo” before peppering your stomach with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos! Requests are open and welcomed!


	32. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Yamaguchi fluff as requested by @berrries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's hair is getting a little long and you can't help but have some fun.

“Babe.” You nudged Yamaguchi’s leg with your foot, you reclined across the majority of the couch while Yamaguchi took up the seat at the very end, leaning slightly on the armrest as he typed away on his laptop. 

“Give me one moment, baby,” Yamaguchi mindlessly responded, his fingers flying across the keyboard to compose the final email for work. You shrugged and turned your attention to the TV, briefly tuning into the news, only to change the channel to a game show. 

You heard Yamaguchi’s laptop close and turned to see him set it on the coffee table in front of him. 

Yamaguchi stretched out next to you, then lifted you so that you were laying on top of him, your chin resting on his chest. “What’s up?” 

You had a playful smile on your face as you casually observed, “Babe, your hair’s getting long.” 

“I know right?” Yamaguchi ran his fingers through his hair, now resting on the top of his shoulders. “It’s been getting in the way quite often while I work,” he sighed. Resting his hands on your lower back. 

“Babe,” you drew out the word, and immediately, Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, geez, what are you thinking now, baby?” He caressed your cheek and awaited your response. 

“Can I tie your hair? I really want to see it in a half-up, half-down hairstyle.” You batted your eyelashes at him and sweetened the deal by crawling up his body to give him a peck on his lips. 

“For the low, low price of one more kiss, you can absolutely play with my hair,” Yamaguchi negotiated. With a huge smile on your face, you eagerly smashed your lips down onto his, parting your lips slightly when you felt his tongue teasing you. 

A simple kiss evolved into a heavy makeout session for ten minutes, but you reaped the prize at the end when you instructed Yamaguchi to sit on the floor with his back to the couch. You draped one leg on each of his sides and wiggled your fingers with a mischievous smile on your face. 

“Hair tie, please.” You held out your hand and Yamaguchi placed one thin black hair tie in your open palm, like how a surgical nurse would hand a surgeon their instruments. 

You set to work and tried out the first hairstyle that you always wanted to see Yamaguchi in. Pleased with yourself, you offered your phone to Yamaguchi and he grinned at his reflection. 

“Baby, lean down a bit so you’re in the frame!” You complied and Yamaguchi snapped a handful of photos, seemingly satisfied with his new look. 

You clapped your hands and announced, “Next look!” 

You cycled through a man bun, french braids, and ponytails at various heights, with Yamaguchi adamant on capturing each hairstyle in a photo with you. 

Finally, you were content and you ran your fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair, sighing happily. “Thank you for indulging me, babe,” you leaned down to kiss Yamaguchi’s cheek while he scrolled through the various hairstyles. 

“Anytime, baby.” This time, Yamaguchi kissed your cheek, cupping your face in his hand. 

You slid down to the floor to rest your head in Yamaguchi’s lap while he contemplated which hairstyle he liked best. 

You were almost asleep when Yamaguchi’s body shook. With an apologetic look, Yamaguchi leaned down and peppered kisses all over your face. “Sorry, baby, but I think I know what my next haircut will look like.” 

Still half-asleep with closed eyes, you asked, “Hm?” 

“I think I want an undercut,” Yamaguchi announced and that made your eyes snap open. 

“I think that’s a _fantastic_ idea, babe.” The image of Yamaguchi with an undercut had your heart beating just a few beats faster. “So, do you want to go to the salon now?” You asked, now sitting up and waiting eagerly. 

Yamaguchi laughed and leaned in to kiss you. “Tomorrow, baby. Let’s get you to bed now, hm?” 

You nodded with a dazed smile on your face and opened your arms out for him to lift you up. Without hesitation, Yamaguchi swept you up and triumphantly carried you to bed. 

When he returned from the bathroom, he thought you were sleeping, but you whispered to him in the dark, “Babe? I think you’re the most handsome person I’ll ever meet in my life, no matter what hairstyle.”

“I love you,” Yamaguchi whispered back, kissing you on the forehead and fixing the comforter so that it was adjusted just how you liked it. 

You fell asleep with a smile on your face and when you sensed Yamaguchi’s weight settling on the bed beside you, you rolled to his side, curling up with your head on his chest, like you did every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and happy new year! Comments, kudos, and requests are always welcome :)


	33. Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa runs into a problem while spending New Year's with your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the requests by @simp4sunarin!

“So, what, your kisses are free now?!” Sakusa shouted, his arms crossed and his teeth gritted. 

In disbelief, you stared up at Sakusa, completely frozen. Currently, you were sitting on the floor, your legs splayed wide open with your toddler nephews and nieces in between your legs, playing with their toys. 

“Omi, are you jealous of my _baby_ nieces and nephews? Because I showered them with kisses? Because I haven’t seen them in months because of work?” You demanded, partially in awe at his jealousy and outburst and partially annoyed because of his irrational frustration. 

“Forget about it,” Sakusa huffed as he turned on his heel and retreated to your childhood bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. 

You leaned over to your nieces and nephews and sighed, “I’ll be right back, sweethearts. I’ve got to take care of my baby boyfriend.” With a groan, you rose to your feet and walked to your room, announcing yourself with three short knocks before swinging the door open. 

Spotting Sakusa on your bed, scrolling through his phone with a scowl on his face, you ran the short distance to the bed and lept onto Sakusa. 

“Omi,” you sang as you batted your eyes. “Do you want a kiss?” 

When Sakusa refused to acknowledge you, you rolled off of him and sighed, “I’ll leave you here to sulk then, I suppose. I can give my kisses to my nieces and nephews.” 

As soon as you stood up from the bed, Sakusa latched onto your arm and tugged you back towards him, pulling you onto his chest. You laid there in silence until Sakusa begrudgingly asked, “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Of course,” you chirped, teasing Sakusa with a chaste kiss. 

When you pulled away, Sakusa yanked you back and growled, “Do you really think that’s enough?” 

You were stunned. Sure, Sakusa had accompanied you to your childhood home to spend New Year’s with your family and honestly, you had been busy reuniting with extended family members and helping out in the kitchen, but every night, you found yourself in Sakusa’s arms while you slept. 

Although you knew how possessive Sakusa was, especially with your frequent drunken dinners with coworkers, you really couldn’t have predicted Sakusa being jealous of your toddler relatives. 

You opened your mouth then immediately snapped it shut, reconsidering the snarky remark that you had ready. 

Instead, you captured his face in your hands and murmured, “Come here, baby,” guiding him to your lips. 

Sakusa flipped the two of you so that you were pinned under him and then, for the next five minutes, he stole your breath with heated kisses. 

Finally, Sakusa plopped down beside you in bed, holding your hand. The two of you laid there for a few minutes in silence, only the sounds of your ragged breaths filling the room. 

“Sorry if I haven’t been giving you enough affection lately,” you whispered, stroking his hand with your thumb. “I’ve just been so swept up by everything that I haven’t shown you just how much I love you in the past few days. I promise to change,” you swore, signing your sincerity with a kiss to the back of his hand that you were holding. 

Sakusa wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his side. “I’m sorry I got jealous,” Sakusa muttered. “I just want to be selfish and have you all to myself, even though it’s not realistic. I’m scared you’ll find someone better than me,” Sakusa finally admitted. 

You didn’t jump to quell his concern because you didn’t want it to sound ingenuine. Instead, you squeezed his hand and replied, “You’re the only one for me, Omi. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

“I know. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Sakusa and you fell asleep that night, intertwined like the vines climbing up the walls of your childhood home. You didn’t mind the slight cramping in your arm when you woke up the next morning because Sakusa’s soft smile had returned to his face when you opened your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and requests, they really do inspire me to keep writing :) Happy New Year's everyone <3


	34. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you the clingy one in the relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by the lovely @simp4sunarin!

You stared at your phone on the coffee table and sighed, drawing your knees up to your chest and huddling in the living room of your apartment, only lit by the TV in front of you. 

It had been only five days since Iwaizumi had left for work, traveling with the national team to friendly matches in Argentina. You didn’t want to be clingy but you really missed him; the house was too quiet so you always had the TV on in the background and there was nothing to really look forward to when you returned home after an exhausting day at work. 

During the first two days, Iwaizumi had plenty of time to respond to you, but the communication deteriorated on the third day since the matches were in full swing and minor injuries among players were springing up here and there that required Iwaizumi’s attention. 

Feeling like a burden and a disturbance, you refrained from initiating conversations with Iwaizumi, instead choosing to wait to hear from him, which involved a lot of staring at your phone and jumping at every sound your phone made. 

Tonight was no different. You had some holiday feel-good movie on but wasn’t paying attention; you were scrolling through the social media of the national team athletes to see if you could catch a glimpse of Iwaizumi. 

A notification popped up and your heart stopped then immediately, your face fell. It wasn’t Iwaizumi, but it was Oikawa. 

_Bitch, are you and Iwa-chan good?!?! I know a few of his players are injured but damn, no one can make him that irritable like me and you, and I KNOW it’s not me this time!_

You rolled your eyes, as you did with most of Oikawa’s messages, and replied. 

_We’re fine??? I haven’t been texting him because I think I’m being annoying and don’t want to bother him from work._

You returned your attention to the predictable reunion scene in the movie when there was a video call coming through from the one and only Tooru Oikawa.

“What do you want, Tooru? Shouldn’t you be at morning conditioning or something?!” You glanced at the time on your phone and calculated that with the 12 hour time difference, it was 9 AM in Buenos Aires. 

Tooru grinned through the screen and waved wildly, spinning to show off his hotel room and the beautiful view. “You need to call Iwa-chan, I swear. He’s being so rude to me! He missed our breakfast date,” he pouted, furrowing his brows. “I’m sure it’s your fault, so just call him and figure it out, okay! It’s getting so bad that Hinata tried to walk off an ankle sprain yesterday!” 

“Alright, alright,” you conceded, ending the call and interrupting more of Oikawa’s complaints. 

Should you just text him? Or should you call him? Or maybe a video call would be best so that you could read his facial expressions? 

Taking a page from Oikawa, you decided on the video call, since you could read Iwaizumi like a book. His facial expressions were so revealing to you and for the sake of Oikawa and the national team, you were responsible for figuring out why Iwaizumi was so irritable. 

As soon as you pressed the call button, Iwaizumi’s face popped up on the screen. At first, you saw the confusion etched on his forehead, but when your face appeared, a smile spread across his face. 

“Baby!” Iwaizumi exclaimed and you waved, grinning at the welcomed sight of your boyfriend. You saw a crowd of people in the background and while you asked about how he was doing, you could see him moving to an empty room. 

“Why haven’t you been talking to me? I thought you were upset with me for some reason,” Iwaizumi lamented, frowning. “I miss you a lot and I cannot wait to come home to you.” 

You wanted to scream at your idiotic self. Your own insecurities ended up hurting Iwaizumi, who was forced to be concerned with you on top of all the work he was doing. 

“I didn’t want to feel like I was being too clingy,” you sighed, admiring your boyfriend’s welcome face on the screen. You took some screenshots as keepsakes while Iwaizumi launched into a lecture. 

“Baby, you think you’re clingy?! I’ve been hanging on the end of every single message you sent because I’m not physically with you to hold some part of you constantly. Everyone here keeps telling me I’m whipped, and it’s true.” 

You whimpered at Iwaizumi’s confession and nodded. Whispering, you choked out, “I really miss you a lot and I didn’t want to tire you out too.” 

“You just wait until I get home, baby. I’m not letting you go for a week. I love you and please do keep texting me, I want to hear all about your day, even the smallest things that you might think are insignificant because to me, they’re not, okay?” 

Iwaizumi held up his pinky finger and you did too, promising to text and call him as much as you wanted to, without overthinking. 

The call ended and you tossed your phone aside, contently watching the movie and deciding what you wanted to order for dinner tonight. Less than thirty seconds after you threw your phone to the other end of the couch, your phone chimed. 

_I see that our lovely Iwa-chan has returned to his normal, mean self again~ sending you lots of love from Argentina!_

You didn't grace Oikawa with a reply and simply liked his message, smirking. All you had to do was wait four more days for Iwaizumi to come back home.

True to his word, when Iwaizumi returned from Argentina, he spent every moment holding some part of you, whether it was your waist while you were cooking, your thigh while he was driving, or your neck while he dipped down to kiss you and steal your breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos and requests!


	35. Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets a taste of his own medicine when you get your hands on a game you've been wanting for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from @whalefart!

“Babe, it’s 8 AM, did you really stay up all night again?” In the corner of your eye, you could see Kenma with his arms crossed, standing in the doorway to your home office/game room. 

He wasn't up this early unless he had business meetings, but since it was the long weekend, you knew that your absence in bed for the second night in a row had lured Kenma to you, even before it was noon. 

“Mhm,” you passively replied, one hand dancing across the mechanical keyboard and smashing keys while the other hand clicked away furiously on the mouse. 

You heard Kenma’s footsteps retreat from your room and you continued on, completely lost in the flow of the game. 

You acknowledged the passage of time with Kenma’s comings and goings to your room. Glasses of water appeared at your desk, along with plates of sliced fruits, protein shakes, and microwaved meals from the convenience store down the block. 

Your phone pinged with notifications with Kenma’s stream starting and you finally took a break to eat an actual meal, noticing that it was nearly 6 PM. You had been awake for so long, you took micronaps in your gaming chair instead of dragging yourself to bed. Usually, in your relationship, Kenma was the one behaving like this with new game releases, but you had finally purchased the game you had been wanting after getting promoted at work as a reward. You wanted to finish it before the long weekend was over and you would be forced to return to work.

After finishing dinner and washing up the dishes, you logged onto Kenma’s stream, just to check on how he was doing today. 

In the corner of the screen, despite being in the middle of a boss battle, you could see Kenma notice you logging on since he had a special notification for you. Immediately, he paused the stream and excused himself and he barged into your room. 

In that time, you had Kenma’s stream playing on one monitor while your game was already loaded on the other monitor, starting your second round of gaming for the day. 

“Babe,” Kenma whined, appearing at your doorway again. “Can I have a kiss?” 

Suddenly, you chuckled to yourself as you realized that the roles were truly reversed. While Kenma was the one normally doing gaming marathons and you were the one desperate for some affection, today it was as if the world had turned upside down. 

Just like Kenma did, you took one hand off your mouse and tapped on your cheek with your pointer finger, smiling smugly. Kenma rolled his eyes and leaned downed to kiss you on the cheek before hurrying back to his own stream. 

After his stream ended, Kenma readied himself for bed and revisited you. This time, he didn’t hesitate at the doorway but marched straight to you, turning your gaming chair to face him and settling on your lap, pressing his chest against yours as he sat on your lap, content. 

“Baby,” Kenma purred, languidly caressing your cheek. “Come to bed with me, please?” He held your face in his hands and prevented you from returning to your game. 

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” you sighed dramatically, wrapping your arms around Kenma’s waist and snuggling close to him. “See what I have to deal with every day?” 

Kenma mumbled into your shoulder, “Yes, I’m sorry. Now, will you please come to bed? I miss you.” 

“Okay, okay,” you conceded, shutting off the computer and holding hands as you walked to the bedroom with Kenma. 

You were asleep seconds after your head hit the pillow and Kenma looked on at you, satisfied that you were finally in his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I'm so thankful for the love and support I've received on this site over the past few months <3


	36. Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's birthday goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the first day of 2021 has treated you well <3

Saying you felt like shit right now would be an understatement. Not only were you called into work on a day you had scheduled off weeks ago, but you had to work late, ruining all your plans for Asahi’s birthday. 

As if you weren’t already on the edge of crying, the subway line you took was under construction and the buses were packed, leaving you to walk home in the snowstorm that was picking up. 

Your plans for a romantic dinner and weekend getaway to an onsen were effectively ruined. 

Pushing open the door to the apartment you shared with Asahi, you tipped your head back to suck the tears back in. Today wasn’t about you. It was about Asahi. 

The apartment was pitch black when you walked in. Fumbling for the light switch that should be just to your left, you kicked off your shoes and unzipped your winter parka. 

Finally, the switch flicked and the entryway lit up to reveal Asahi and a huge grin on his face. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled into your shoulder as he lifted you off your feet and wrapped you tightly around him. “I hung out with Daichi and Sugawara all day and I got home about ten minutes ago,” Asahi proudly announced, trying to get your mind off of missing most of his birthday. 

“I’m all yours now,” you promised as you pressed a kiss to Asahi’s nose. “I’m sorry we had to scrap your birthday plans.” You couldn’t look him in the eye because you were afraid to see the disappointment on his face. Instead, you hugged him tighter, cradling his head against your chest. 

Asahi carried you to the couch and sprawled out, his arms still wrapped around you as you laid on top of him. “All I wanted was to spend my birthday with the people I love, and now that you’re here, my birthday is complete.” 

You rested your ear against Asahi’s heart, listening to it beat proudly for a few moments, swallowing the lump in your throat. You finally had the courage to look at Asahi directly, resting your chin on his chest. 

“I love you,” you whispered, blinking away a few stray tears. Asahi’s thumb grazed your cheek and he smiled at you, his other hand rubbing circles on your lower back. “Happy birthday, my love.” You crawled up to kiss his lips and he pulled you closer with his hand on the back of your head, drawing out the kiss for longer than you intended. 

When you finally pulled back, Asahi sighed contently, “See? What more could I ask for?” 

You couldn't help but finally smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's been lovely to receive your comments, requests, and kudos :)


	37. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitchen mishap affirms Kei's love for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of an abusive ex and this explores the healing process after enduring such a relationship. If you choose not to read this chapter, no worries, I have one uploading right afterwards that's straight-up fluff

Crouched in front of the smoking oven, you barely registered your hand scampering the kitchen island countertop behind you in search of your phone. 

Your hand was shaking, barely able to keep the phone steady at your ear as you waited for the other line to pick up. 

“Hello?” 

You couldn’t say a word, but your whimpers were audible. 

Alarmed, Tsukishima shouted into the phone, “What the hell happened?!” 

“The oven was on fire,” you blurted, finally collapsing on the floor and managing to scoot around the kitchen island to prevent further smoke inhalation. “I put it out with that fire extinguisher you taught me to use and opened all the windows and the balcony doors.” 

You couldn’t gauge how Tsukishima would react at this point. Would he be resigned? Would he be disappointed? Would he tease you? 

Tsukishima’s soft voice jolted you out from your spiraling thoughts. “Baby, are you okay?” 

You whispered a quiet “I am” back and you heard Tsukishima sigh with relief.

“Okay, that’s what’s the most important. I’m about five minutes away, do you want to wait for me downstairs? Or take a shower? What would make you feel the most comfortable?” His words made you sob uncontrollably. You could register in the back of your mind Tsukishima panicked, asking if you were okay. 

All you could do was sob as you crawled to the entryway of your shared apartment to put on shoes before abandoning the place. 

“Baby, everything is going to be okay, alright? I’m only three minutes away now. Breathe deeply for me, okay?” You nodded even though Tsukishima couldn’t see you. 

The call with Tsukishima was dropped in the elevator, but when the doors slid open, Tsukishima was there, panting heavily as he yanked you into his arms. 

He murmured into your ear, “I am not your ex. All that matters is that you are okay. We can clean the oven together tomorrow and order in for tonight.” Stroking your cheek, Tsukishima clutched onto you as the two of you shuffled into the elevator. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered between choked breaths. 

Tsukishima inhaled sharply and shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. You were busy with a client meeting, weren’t you?” You nodded meekly. “I told you not to worry about dinner today,” Tsukishima sighed, lifting you up when the elevator stopped on your floor. 

Knowing that you were so shaken, Tsukishima helped you shower, massaging your scalp, and thoroughly scrubbing your body to eliminate any scent of the smoke. He bundled you up in his robe and finished his own shower in a rush, leaving you in the bathroom briefly to close the windows and doors now that all the smoke was aerated out. 

Tsukishima ordered dinner from your favorite place and laid you down on the sofa, letting you use his lap as a pillow. 

“Kei,” you mumbled, lacing your fingers through his hand looking up at him expectantly. 

“Hm?” His attention was immediately on you, not the TV screen in front of him. 

“Thank you.” It was just two words but you didn’t have to elaborate. Tsukishima leaned down to leave a fluttering kiss on your lips, his thumbs massaging your temples. 

“I love you so much,” he confessed, kissing the tip of your nose. 

It was a process, learning to love someone and receiving that same love back tenfold. Whenever Tsukishima would sense that you were consumed by guilt and willing to break up with him and push him away, he held you tighter, refusing to let you go. You didn’t think that you deserved Tsukishima’s love, but each time you doubted his love, he fought to demonstrate more of his love. 

That night was one of those nights. As you slept, you couldn’t help but cry, your frame shaking slightly in a desperate attempt to not wake Tsukishima up. 

He stirred and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you tight against his chest. Nestling his head on the crook of your neck, he pressed kisses to your skin, silently affirming his love for you. 

“I love you,” you said in a hushed tone, wiping away the tears with the back of your hand. 

Tsukishima sighed happily and kissed your cheek, half asleep but with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos while I was on a short break! My winter classes have started so I'll be posting less frequently (most likely) so please bear with me! <3


	38. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy day traditions with Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised full-fluff piece!

“How far away are you?!” Kuroo demanded, and in anticipation of his loud voice, you held your phone far from your ear, and yet, your boyfriend was still audible. 

“I’m almost home!” You squealed, unable to contain your excitement. Fat droplets of rain were battering down on the bus, creating a symphony combined with the violent _swish_ every time the tires skidded across a deep stretch of rainwater pooled on the sides of the roads. 

“I’ll be waiting for you at the bus stop!” Kuroo promised before he hung up. You gripped your raincoat tightly around you as your stop neared, wearing your backpack on your chest to protect your laptop and class notes. 

As the bus groaned to a halt, you lept down the stairs and into Kuroo’s arms. He immediately linked his arm through yours and escorted you towards your home.

Water splashed around both your ankles as you two dashed towards the safety of your apartment entrance.

“Babe, go drop your stuff off upstairs, I’ll be waiting down here, okay?” Kuroo urged, patting your back as you rushed into the elevator.

Less than five minutes later, you were out of breath but stripped of your backpack and rain gear. 

Kuroo held out his hand for you and you eagerly took it, kissing each of his knuckles. 

Looking at you, brimming with excitement, Kuroo shouted, “Babe, are you ready?”

“Yes!” You screamed back, your voice nearly drowned over the sound of the torrential downpour beating down on the asphalt. 

Holding hands, Kuroo and you ran out into the rain, screaming and laughing as the rain drenched the two of you deep into your bones. Kuroo lifted you up by your waist and swung you around in circles while you captured his face and peppered kisses all over. 

“I love you!” You shouted, laughing joyously. Kuroo held your hand as he spun you like the apartment parking lot was a ballroom dance floor. 

Dancing in the rain, as cheesy as it sounded, was Kuroo’s one demand when you started dating. 

“It’ll be a great cathartic habit to have, whenever we need it!” Kuroo argued. You were hesitant at first, fussing over potentially getting sick and worrying about your clothes. But when you begrudgingly agreed on the first rainstorm Kuroo and you spent together and took that first step out into the pouring rain, it felt like the stress was melting off of your skin. 

Ever since then, Kuroo and you spent the most hellish rainstorm days outside, dancing and holding each other tight, reaffirming your love for one another each time. 

Out of breath and your clothes weighing pounds heavier than a few minutes ago, Kuroo swept you off your feet and ran into the apartment building, dripping water everywhere. 

There was a small pool of water in the elevator after you left and while you held the elevator doors open, Kuroo frantically ran to the apartment to snatch the rags you saved just for this purpose. 

Mopping up all the water you two were dripping, you walked backwards until you reached your apartment, fumbling to open the door with the water falling into your eyes. 

A warm shower later, Kuroo had you snuggled in his arms under a thick blanket. Two matching cups of tea were sitting just over an arm’s reach away and your feet were stuffed into a pair of fuzzy socks. 

Tilting your head back, you craned up to brush your lips against Kuroo’s. Teasing, you poked, “If we ever break up, I don’t think I can bear to live anywhere that rains often.” Mimicking a pensive expression, you mused, “Maybe I’ll move to the western US deserts or maybe Australia.” 

“Hey!” Kuroo snapped, squeezing you tight. “I literally told you a month ago that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this is how you treat me?!” 

Kuroo launched his fingers to tickle you and cackling, you squirmed on Kuroo’s lap, gasping, “Okay, okay, you win!”

“I thought so,” Kuroo scoffed, squeezing your face in his hands and kissing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! Feel free to leave me requests and I'll write when I can with my winter classes going on :)


	39. Hyakuzawa Yuudai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with your 6'7 pro volleyball player boyfriend in his penthouse apartment isn't as dreamy as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Sleep_deprivedGay <3

It was the rationale option to move in with your pro-volleyball player boyfriend whose yearly earnings you still could not wrap your head around. You worked an entry-level job at a midsized corporation and yet, here was your high school sweetheart earning enough to buy a penthouse apartment in the city center. So obviously, when you graduated from college and had to find your next place, Hyakuzawa offered to live together and you gladly accepted. 

There were two things you did not expect, however. First, the day you moved in with the help of professional movers (at Hyakuzawa’s request), Hyakuzawa was away in the national training center with the national volleyball team, preparing for an international competition. Furniture like your custom desk and your vanity were disassembled and assembled by the professional movers, but the rest of your belonging were yours to tackle alone. The second thing you noticed was how tiny you were in relation to the entire apartment.

Not only were the ceilings more than thrice your height, but nearly everything was out of reach, even the kitchen island that was bolted to the ground. All the kitchen cabinets? At least half a foot above your head. The hangers in Hyakuzawa’s closets? If you stood on your tiptoes, you could flick them off the rack and have them clatter to the ground, where you could then easily pick them up. The kitchen countertops were at your chest, forcing you to immediately order a step stool online. Two seconds later, you added two more to scatter around the apartment for your convenience. 

You heard a few mutters from the professional movers who commented that you looked like a figurine in a toy house made for children and the chandelier hanging high above your head in the living room seemed to twinkle and taunt you. 

When Hyakuzawa called early in the evening during his short time alone, you didn’t have the heart to tell him any of this. 

“Baby, how are you settling in?” He asked as he slurped up some yakisoba he had ordered. His face was buried in the food container and the screen was a clear few of the top of his head. 

With a yawn, you replied in a small voice, “Fine.” 

Instantly, Hyakuzawa noticed that something was off. He looked up and grabbed the phone, peering at you through the screen. “Something is bothering you, isn’t it? You have that scary calm face you have whenever you come to our dates after a rough day at work.” His tone was soft and he was cradling the phone as if he could cradle your face. 

You hesitated momentarily but decided that being honest would be the best option right now. You began slowly, “So the apartment is beautiful...” Hyakuzawa raised an eyebrow silently, urging you to continue. “But everything is out of reach.”

You marched into the kitchen and propped your phone up against a jar of cookies that you had given Hyakuzawa yesterday before he left for training. You couldn’t help but smile that it was half empty and stepped back to stand on your tiptoes and attempt to reach the kitchen cabinet door. 

“See?” You asked, your voice strained as you tried to stretch your arm as high above your head as you could. “This house was made for you, Hyakuzawa, not me,” you sighed, returning to the kitchen counter to pick up your phone. 

Hyakuzawa nodded silently for a few seconds with a small smile on his face. “You look so cute though,” he offered and you rolled your eyes. 

“Maybe I should just find my own place,” you replied, resigned. 

“Don’t say that, we’ll make it work, okay?” Hyakuzawa begged. You knew how much he was looking forward to living with you and it made you feel guilty that you couldn’t be 100 percent satisfied in his apartment. 

“Okay,” you mumbled, waving and blowing a kiss before quickly ending the call. 

Feeling defeated, you went to bed, leaving all your boxes unopened and slipping into one of Hyakuzawa’s T-shirts for some peace of mind. 

You woke up late in the morning and automatically reached out for your phone, blinking slowly a few times for your eyes to clearly see the screen. In the sea of notifications, you noticed a text from Hyakuzawa, which you clicked on first. 

_I love you and want you to be comfortable in our home, so I hired an interior designer and had her scheduled to come over when I come home so that we can make all the adjustments to the apartment that you need. I can’t wait to see you again and live with you._

Without hesitation, you called Hyakuzawa, only to realized while the phone was ringing that he was most likely at morning conditioning. Opting to leave a voicemail, you cleared your throat. “Hey, I just woke up and I saw your message. I really appreciate you and I love you. Good luck in training and I’ll see you in five days!” 

Lying in bed, you thought back to what your best friend said when you dated Hyakuzawa long-distance during your years in university. There really wasn’t anything that Hyakuzawa wouldn’t do for you and vice versa because you were smitten with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, requests, and kudos are much appreciated :)


	40. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa comforts you after friendships end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by @whalefart <3

“What are you looking at?” Oikawa teased, peering over your hunched shoulders from behind. 

You were sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, slowly scrolling through the hundreds of photos you had with your former friends. 

In contrast to his light tone, you sharply responded, “Deleting photos of my toxic friends.” You heavily emphasized the last word bitterly, your brain flooding with the memories of all the vacations you went on together with their families, sitting together at lunch every day, and hanging out at each other’s houses after school and on the weekends. The stupid, now meaningless inside jokes, the rare sessions where you would pour your hearts out to one another out of the blue, and the empty promises of an imagined future together only pained your chest now. 

“Woah,” Tooru raised his hands up in defense, ready to launch into one of his mini-speeches about having an optimistic outlook on life, but he stopped himself when circled the counter to stand in front of you. His eyes were immediately drawn to your watery eyes and the faint sniffling of your nose as you robotically deleted each photo after a few seconds. 

Silently, Tooru walked around the counter to stand behind you, wrapping one arm around your waist and the other hand gingerly prying your phone out of your hands. Pocketing your phone, he turned the stool you were sitting on with both hands, trapping you in place. 

“They are not worth your tears. I know right now, all you remember are the rosy memories of all the great times you had together, but you also have to remember how many nights you called me in Argentina crying because they used you as an emotional punching bag. You deserve so much better than them and I promise to be by your side every step of the way as you process this,” Oikawa swore, looking directly into your darting eyes. Holding your face in his hand, Oikawa tilted you up for a kiss and pulled you into his arms entirely when he felt the tears falling down your cheeks. 

Broken sobs escaped from your lips and Oikawa held you tighter, cradling your head against his chest with a firm hand and patting your back with the other. 

“I’m here. I’m here,” Oikawa whispered, rocking the two of you gently while you mourned over the loss of friendship. 

Your fingers clutched onto the fabric of his shirt to ground yourself to him, clinging onto the only source of happiness in your life at this moment. 

Oikawa was patient, ignoring the notifications from his phone and the dinner preparations he had begun. The two of you stayed with arms wrapped around each other until you tilted your head up to kiss his cheek. 

“I love you,” you whispered hoarsely, dabbing away your tears with the hem of your shirt. 

Oikawa smiled assuringly at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “If you ever doubt yourself about the decision to cut them off, I’ll be right here to remind you always that you did the right thing for yourself.” 

You nodded meekly and buried your face in his chest again until your breathing steadied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos, and leaving requests!


	41. Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time and self-love to realize that you deserve better and Asahi's there at the end of the day to love you like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request from @Midnight_scraps :)

"There isn't enough room for you, so just walk on the grass. What's the problem with that?" Your friends spat, shouldering you off the pavement and onto the grass, where you had been walking for the last mile. They sharply turned their backs at you, knowing that you didn't have the confidence to fight back like always, and marched ahead, picking up laughing at some pathetic inside joke they shared amongst themselves. 

At that moment, you looked down at your feet, noticing that the brand new white sneakers that your boyfriend had gifted you were stained from the grass, from having been pushed off the sidewalk long ago. 

Your hands were full with their loaded shopping bags, the sweat beading on your forehead from the warm afternoon sun. 

As you spaced out, eyes tearing up from ruining your shoes, you remembered all the moments that lead up to today, the cruel one-sided friendships that you had clung to so desperately for, because at least you had friends. But loneliness plagued you everywhere except for in your boyfriend’s company, so why were you suffering through this right now? 

You remembered how you spent the night before each of their birthdays painstakingly wrapping their presents while baking their favorite treats. 

How they had “casually” forgotten to invite you along to the corny friendship photoshoot where they all wore matching outfits. 

How whenever you all hung out, it had to be at your house, and yet, you were never given a second glance unless they needed something from you. They conquered your house like a whirlwind, leaving destruction and heartache in their wake, leaving you alone to scour through the wreckage. 

You had been barely holding it together, thanks to your boyfriend. Asahi would come home to see you an emotional wreck, sobbing under the covers or curled up on the couch, and gently cradle you, never asking questions but always concerned in the back of his mind. 

Looking up, you could spot your friends halfway down the block and each of your fingers mechanically uncurled from the shopping bag handles. They dropped onto the pavement with a thud and you turned your back, walking away with your phone to your ear. 

“Hey, sweetheart!” Asahi sounded surprised at your call, since you were supposed to be hanging out with your friends. 

There was an undeniable spring in your step as your ears filled with his soft, low voice. “Let’s go on a date, baby,” you proposed, feeling the need to celebrate the only person in your life who made you feel like the most important person in the world. 

“I would love to, but don’t you have plans for the remainder of the day?”

As you slid into a taxi you hailed, you casually replied, “I dropped them. I finally realized that I deserve better than them. I’ll tell you the rest of the story over dinner?” 

“I would love that. I’m so proud of you, okay? I can’t wait to see you.” His voice, like always, made your heart skip a beat. 

As you turned the key in the lock, your eyes blinked rapidly, trying to see through the dimly lit apartment. 

“What on earth,” you muttered as you walked into the apartment, scanning it to see an aisle outlined by lit candles. 

Calmly, you followed the path into the living room, grinning uncontrollably when you saw Asahi dressed up in a crisp navy suit with a bouquet of your favorite flowers in his hands. 

You walked over and simultaneously guided his head down while you tilted your head up to kiss him, instantly feeling all the stress from the last hour wash away. 

Cupping your chin, Asahi held your gaze, whispering, “I love you. I know the last few months have been rough for you, but I’ve been proud of you every step of the way. There are days when you can’t put yourself first and I promise to step in.” 

The emotions burst out and you blurted, “I ruined the shoes you bought for me,” pointing down at them, feeling guilty. 

Asahi laughed softly, wiping away your tears and setting the flowers down on the couch. “They can be washed,” he comforted you, petting your head rhythmically to slow down your hiccuped breathing. 

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you,” you confessed in a whisper, terrified to hear the answer. 

Asahi quickly jumped and argued, “You do. You absolutely do. We deserve to make each other happy. There are days where you are the only person to make me feel like I'm not worthless. You don't see how much you do for me, but I promise you, you do.” 

You nodded obediently, burying yourself in his arms. “Let me get ready and we’ll go treat ourselves,” you mumbled into his chest, careful not to ruin his suit. 

Asahi kissed your forehead and you smiled up at him, knowing that you really hadn’t lost anything today. Those friends were never truly yours, but the man in front of you was, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are loved!


	42. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music makes you lose control and you make a surprise appearance in Kuroo's work meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for being patient with me on my little break from posting :) Winter semester has been ROUGH, which is an understatement but happy to announce that it is over soon so hopefully I can get more chapters up because I'm full of ideas~

The chime of the electronic door lock on the apartment you shared with Kuroo sang its sweet tune, clearly announcing your arrival. The commute home had been exhausting since there were multiple delays with the subway, extending your commute by more than 40 minutes. As always, music had accompanied you through the entire trip and you were three songs deep into your favorite artist's album to lift your spirits. 

You were happily lipsyncing to the music blasting through your earphones as you waltzed into the apartment, eagerly kicking off your shoes (only to bend over and arrange them neatly in the shoe closet), and danced into the living room, shimmying as you passed the kitchen where Kuroo was seated, staring intently at his laptop. 

Maybe it was the addictive music or maybe it was your exhaustion that shortcircuited all the neurons in your brain that would have realized that Kuroo was sitting in a business meeting on his laptop. Whatever the reason was, you were wildly dancing as you entered the kitchen, your eyes squeezed closed mimicking some high notes, not catching Kuroo’s alarmed eyes warning you that in approximately three seconds, you would be completely visible to his entire company team. 

It was too late. You floated on-screen behind Kuroo, shaking your butt sassily as you reached into the refrigerator, scanning for snacks. 

Kuroo unceremoniously dropped one of his wireless earphones onto his laptop and turned off his camera, turning around in his chair to pull you into him with an arm around your waist. 

“Oh,” you exclaimed, yanking out one of your earbuds. You leaned down to plant a kiss on his head, skimming your thumb over his right cheek lovingly, barely able to cup his face in your hand. 

That was when you noticed Kuroo’s laptop screen, populated with small squares of his colleagues’ faces. 

Kuroo grinned up at you, his voice teasing, “My team really enjoyed your show.” You swatted the air in frustration, squirming in Kuroo’s tight grasp, ready to dart away in embarrassment. Struggling to keep you in his embrace, he sang, “I’d love an encore later!” 

You rolled your eyes and pried Kuroo’s fingers off to release yourself, escaping to the other side of the kitchen counter. Kuroo motioned that he was going back on camera and you stuck out your tongue like a petulant child, earning an almost indiscernible smile from him as he launched into a comment regarding the project he was heading. 

You retreated into the bedroom, hesitating in the doorway and shooting a mischievous smile at Kuroo with a wink before executing some less than stellar body rolls and shaking your body while spinning in a circle, cackling. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes but blew you a kiss, making you laugh before you disappeared into the en-suite bathroom. 

Through Kuroo’s earphones, he heard his colleagues fawn over his relationship and simultaneously teasing him for the tooth-rotting displays of affection, making him smile uncontrollably. 

“Alright, enough,” Kuroo attempted a serious tone only to fail hopelessly and his colleagues laughed, continuing to adore the two of you. Finally, Kuroo announced, “Alright, I’m ending the meeting so I can go dote on my partner.” 

His colleagues chimed, “Have fun, lovebirds!”

Kuroo ended the meeting and closed his laptop, quietly chuckling to himself. 

Rising to his feet, Kuroo called out to you, “So about that encore...” doing his own dance as he glided into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos :)


	43. Miya Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu wakes up from his slumber to take care of you.

Working since the crack of dawn at Onigiri Miya, it was understandable for Osamu to be completely knocked out at night, falling asleep almost instantaneously as his head hit the soft pillow under him and completely oblivious to the world around him.

Most nights, the two of you went to bed around the same time but tonight, you had stayed up a little later, editing a project past midnight. Shutting your laptop off, you rubbed your eyes and groaned, the migraine that had been persisting since earlier tonight making you increasingly nauseous. You thought that a good night of sleep would chase the migraine away and heaved yourself up from the couch, not bothering to put away the cups of tea and empty plates around you. 

You entered the bedroom, submerged in complete darkness but navigating excellently around the room from memory to reach the safety of the bathroom, where you flicked the light on. You shriveled at the brightness, your migraine intensifying. Quickly turning off the lights, you set out to get ready for bed and emerged from the bathroom desperate to crawl into bed.

Osamu’s soft snores filled your ears and you shuffled into bed, curling up against Osamu’s back. You tried to encourage sleep by squeezing your eyes shut and relaxing your body, but whimpers and sharp breathing escaped your lips, nausea now overwhelming you. 

You cupped your hand over your mouth as tears brimmed your eyes and suddenly, you felt Osamu bolt up from bed to turn on the lamp on his bedside table, bathing the room in a soft orange glow. 

“What hurts?” Osamu leaned over to examine you, prying your hand off your mouth and feeling your forehead with the back of his hand. Osamu stifled a yawn as he massaged your temples with one hand of his while fishing the bedside table drawer for the pills you were prescribed. 

Kissing your forehead, Osamu whispered, “I’m going to get a glass of water for you, okay?” You weakly nodded, your eyes closed once again. 

Osamu returned, a glass of water in hand, as he sat on the edge of your mattress at your side to help you sit up. You gently opened your mouth and Osamu deposited the pills, guiding the glass of water in his hand to your lips and watching like a hawk to make sure all the pills were down. 

His arm guided you down again and his hands massaged your temples until your face was no longer scrunched up in pain. Osamu drew the covers over you and gingerly stood up from the bed, darting a quick look at you to ensure that you were still asleep. 

He tiptoed around the bed and turned off the lamp, sliding in beside you and bringing you close to his chest, his eyes still trained on you in the dark to catch any sign of discomfort. 

You woke up in the morning to a fully-made breakfast by Osamu waiting for you on the kitchen counter, with your pills resting on top of a handwritten sticky note. 

_I sent your boss an email and you have today off. Rest up and I’ll see you at home. Love you <3 _

The dishes you had left out last night were washed and drying in the racks, your laptop charging in the corner of the living room, and your favorite sweater of Osamu’s neatly folded and waiting for you on the couch. 

Smiling, you brewed yourself a cup of your favorite tea and dug into the breakfast, finishing off the meal with the pills. 

You snapped a selfie, including the empty plates in the background, and sent it to Osamu, accompanied with the following message: _Thankful for you as always <3 love you and I’ll drop by your restaurant later! _

It often slipped your mind to take care of yourself, but Osamu was always there to pick up the slack whenever you needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos <3


	44. Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu has a strange attachment to photo booths and you don't understand why.

“Come on!” Atsumu begged, tugging on your arm like a child. He was pointing wildly to the photo booth standing proudly in the middle of the shopping mall while you turned your head in the other direction, planting your feet. 

When you refused to budge, Atsumu whined, “Please?” He drew out the word, trying to be cute, and when that didn’t work, he held your chin in his hand and forced you to look at his puppy-dog eyes and huge pout on his lips. 

When _that_ didn’t work, he tried bribery. He pulled out his matte black credit card from his wallet and waved it triumphantly in the air, boasting it in all its glory. “This entire shopping trip... will be financed by me!” He shouted, earning some weird looks from other shoppers passing by. 

Gritting your teeth, you finally gave in, dragging Atsumu into the cramped photo booth stall. 

“Must we do this _every_ time?” You sighed, as you settled down next to Atsumu and watched as he set up the frame and photo filter he wanted. 

Grinning, Atsumu sang, “Absolutely! Now get ready!” 

To see Atsumu this happy, your tough shell and irrational dislike evaporated, posing after each flash. With the last photo, you grabbed Atsumu’s face and smushed his cheeks in your hands, smashing your lips to his. 

“Whoa,” Atsumu breathed out, pulling away, blushing. “You literally took my breath away!” 

You rolled your eyes but smiled, giving him a chaste kiss before ducking out of the photo booth to wait for the photo strips. 

Atsumu joined you, circling his arms around your shoulders as he rocked the two of you side to side, his chin resting on the crown of your head. 

When the photo strips dropped into the deposit box with a clatter, you leaned down to grab them but Atsumu snatched them, holding them up like his Olympic medal. 

“One for you and one for me.” Atsumu handed one of the two photo strips to you and you happily took it, tucking it safely away in your wallet. He tucked away his copy in his wallet, although you noticed that none of them lasted in there. All of your copies ended up pinned on your home office wall, where you spent most Fridays. 

You only found out months later where exactly the photo strips ended up, during your visit to a hair salon. 

The hairstylist offered you a thick magazine highlighting Olympic athletes and their everyday lives. You scanned through the table of contents and realized that Atsumu was included, immediately flipping it over to his spread. 

You read aloud, softly under your breath, “Miya Atsumu, setter, reveals the contents of his locker in the National Training Center.” 

There, displayed proudly on the page, was the photograph of Atsumu’s locker, the inside of the door plastered with the cheap shopping mall photo strips. 

Not bothering to check if he was on break or not, you called Atsumu, ultimately being sent to voicemail since he was in the middle of his morning conditioning session. Unabashedly, you blurted, “I just wanted to call and say I love you and I promise to go to any photo booths you want. Okay, bye.” You cringed afterward, bearing the embarrassment that was overwhelmed by Atsumu’s subtle display of affection towards you. 

An hour later, when you finished your hair appointment, you had a text waiting for you from Atsumu. 

_Saw the magazine, didn’t you? I love you too~_ Simply reading the message conjured up the familiar image of Atsumu’s smirk. You rolled your eyes but loved the message, walking home with an extra spring in your step, knowing that Atsumu was hopeless in love with you, just like you were with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!


	45. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plan to cook Akaashi a delicious dinner results in first-aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from @shotourizawa!

“Are you sure about this?” Akaashi repeated, shooting you a worried look. 

You nodded and waved him away, urging him, “Go shower! I promise I’ll have dinner ready by the time you’re done.” 

With another look at you holding a knife with a murderous, mischievous grin on your face, Akaashi retreated to the bathroom with a small smile on his face. 

You waited until you heard the shower running to start cooking, now confident that Akaashi couldn’t interrupt you. The menu was set, you printed the recipe, and had gone grocery shopping on your way home from work. All that was left was the cooking and a glance through the recipe only bolstered your confidence. 

Blasting your favorite songs through the living room speakers, you set to preparing the ingredients. The leftover rice was Akaashi’s creation from the night before, perfect for you to use today. 

You took the first few minutes to skim through the recipe again, fetching all the ingredients that had been scattered around the kitchen. 

To be completely honest, you only frequented the kitchen to reheat the leftovers that Akaashi cooked or just cook after Akaashi had prepped all the ingredients with him by your side. He was the designated chef of the relationship, spoiling you with delicious dishes of all cuisines, so his hesitation abandoning you in the kitchen was understandable. 

There were only three major hurdles facing you: Peeling and micing garlic, peeling and dicing carrots, and peeling and dicing an onion. Everything else seemed relatively easy so with a deep breath, you clutched the knife and set out separating the cloves of garlic from the bulb. You trimmed the tips, crushed the cloves, and peeled the skin. 

Carefully, you thinly sliced the garlic cloves and used the fan chop technique you saw in a video last night to mince the garlic. Gathering the minced garlic into a corner of the cutting board, you smiled smugly, confident that you could finish the recipe without a hitch. 

Peeling the carrots was easy enough with a vegetable peeler and meticulously, you cut the carrot into 1-inch slices. Even though it was a painstaking method, you diced each individual slice, careful to not injure yourself. 

By the time the carrots were diced, Akaashi emerged from the bedroom with a towel around his neck. All it took was one distraction, albeit a beautiful distraction in the form of your boyfriend, for you to slice cleanly through your thumb as you were dicing the onion. 

“Babe!” Babe,” you whined, holding up your bleeding thumb for Akaashi to see. “You’re so pretty that you distracted me,” you sighed, quickly grabbing the paper towel roll and tearing off a sheet to soak up the blood dripping down your hand. 

Akaashi was quick to respond, at your side in an instant, peering at your thumb. 

“It’s a deep cut,” he sighed, removing the blood-soaked paper towel from your hand. With a fresh paper towel in hand, Akaashi wrapped it around your finger and instructed, “Keep the pressure on it for me, okay? I’m going to get the first aid kit from the bedroom.”

In an attempt to distract you from the pain, Akaashi continued talking as he disappeared into the room. “What were you preparing for us? I didn’t have a chance to ask earlier since you sent me into the shower so quickly,” Akaashi chuckled. His familiar, comforting smile was on his face as he entered the living room-kitchen area. 

“Well, the idea was to make a simple version of vegetable fried rice,” you explained, unable to stifle your own laughter. “Pathetic emphasis on the word ‘simple,’” you reflected, sighing. Akaashi laughed and you admired him as he tore open an alcohol-soaked wipe to disinfect the wound. 

You inhaled sharply and Akaashi soothed you with a kiss on your temple. “Tell me about your day,” you gritted through your teeth. 

“Well, I finally finished editing that manga chapter just before the deadline tomorrow,” he started, tearing open a gauze pad with his teeth. As he wrapped the gauze around your thumb, he continued, “Finishing that project has allowed me to take the day off tomorrow for a well-deserved long weekend.”

Tearing off a piece of medical tape and securing the gauze, Akaashi finished off your treatment with a kiss to your bandaged thumb. 

“All done?” You asked, looking ragged from only the ingredient preparation for dinner. 

Akaashi nodded and stroked your cheek with his thumb, looking at you lovingly. He read your mind before you could even formulate the thought. “How about we order in for dinner? I’ll store the ingredients for tomorrow,” Akaashi suggested with a glint in his eye. 

“Yes, please,” you sighed in relief, slumping forward with your arms wide open for Akaashi to catch you. 

Lifting you up, Akaashi carried you to the couch, where he ordered your favorites for dinner, spoiling you as he always tended to. 

While waiting for the food, you rested with your head in Akaashi’s lap. Looking up at him, you promised, “I’ll practice cooking until I can serve you a fancy steak dinner or something.” 

“I’ll teach you, how about that? We’ll cook for date nights as practice,” Akaashi offered, leaning down to kiss you. 

Smiling, you replied, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos :)


	46. Suna Rintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise for you at home... it's your secretly clingy boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @The_asteroid :)
> 
> For those of you waiting on my other work... I PROMISE I'LL GET TO IT WINTER CLASSES JUST WRECKED ME AND I STILL HAVE AN 8 PAGE PAPER DUE 😭😭😭 can't promise a deadline but I pinky promise it is coming soon

The end of the volleyball season was fraught with domestic and international matches and training camps, so early on in your relationship with Suna, you had reconciled yourself to the fact that Suna would not be home most nights. 

Tonight, however, was different. In between two matches, Suna had managed to find his way home, surprising you with your favorite takeout meal and a candlelit dinner. After an hour of cuddling on the couch, Suna disappeared into your home office, which doubled as Suna’s home gym, leaving you alone in the living room to enjoy an episode of your guilty pleasure reality TV show. 

You were so engrossed in the drama of the episode that it took you five minutes to notice Suna hovering in the doorway in the corner of your eyes. 

You paused the show and looked curiously up at your boyfriend, who had a blank facial expression with his arms crossed. 

“Are you mad at me?” You probed, drawing your knees up to your chest and curling under the blanket that had been draped over the sofa’s armrest. 

Suna’s lips were pressed into a thin line and you couldn’t detect any movement of his facial muscles. 

“Is the TV too loud?” You asked, receiving no response again. 

You cocked your head and stared back at Suna, who was staring right back at you. He definitely seemed upset but you just couldn’t figure out why. Just over two hours ago, you had enjoyed a cute date night, so what had changed? 

Suna’s lips twitched almost imperceptibly as his lower lip quivered, his lips forming an adorably small pout. 

“Oh,” you exclaimed, kicking off the blankets and running towards Suna with your arms wide open. As you approached, Suna’s arms uncrossed themselves and his hands were laced on your lower back, your hands clasped at the back of his neck. 

Pressing a kiss to his cheek on your toes, you laughed, “Sorry, I was just so caught up in my show.” 

Suna peppered kisses on your forehead and you realized how sweaty he was from his workout. You tried to peel away from him but Suna smiled mischievously as he locked his grip around your waist, chuckling when you twisted around hopelessly. 

“You’re mine now!” Suna cackled, lifting you up over his shoulder with ease and parading around the living room, pumping his fist triumphantly. 

You burst into laughter and wheezed, “I don’t know what brought this on, but I’m loving it.” 

Suna ceremoniously rested you down on the couch and just when you were unguarded, he laid himself right down on top of you. 

Gazing into his eyes, you sat up the most you could with a professional volleyball player on your chest and smashed your lips onto Suna’s. 

Returning your kiss with a softer touch, Suna’s fingers trailed your jawline and you completely melted into the kiss, a quiet, happy sigh escaping your lips each time the two of you broke apart for a breath. 

“What’s up with you today,” you breathed, brushing away the strands of his hair falling into his eyes. “Did you miss me? Can’t stay away?” 

Suna nodded and pouted again, burying his head on your shoulder. Mumbling, Suna confessed, “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too, baby,” you cooed, pinching his cheeks. 

Suna sighed happily as he wiggled his arms under your body and pressed himself against you again, this time resting his head just over your heart. 

You played with his hair mindlessly, just relishing in Suna’s presence for a few minutes until the numbness set in. Clearing your throat, you croaked, “Hey baby?” 

Suna quickly tilted his head up at you, lazily blinking with those gorgeous eyes of his.

“I love you but you’re crushing me.” 

Suna grinned and burrowed closer to your body, wiggling on top of you before finally rolling off the couch and landing on the floor with a thud. 

From below, Suna whispered, “I’m sticking to you like glue tonight in bed. I came all the way home for you so don’t plan on separating from me for a single minute.” 

True to his word, Suna was wrapped around your body as you did your night routine and held you at his chest in bed, his breathing syncing with yours to easily call sleep to you tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It's been such a joy to read them whenever I'm struggling with my winter classes :')


	47. Tanaka Saeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeko wants you to attend her Taiko drum performance but you're not sure if you're ready to meet her fellow members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from @whalefart :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for 700+ kudos!

“Are you sure you want me to come?” You asked again, pulling the T-shirt over your head. 

“Absolutely,” Saeko replied confidently, coming up from behind to wrap her arms around your waist. She showered your cheek with kisses, trapping your chin in her hand to keep you in place despite your squirming. 

You whined and Saeko laughed as she released your face, using her thumb to wipe off some of the lip gloss she smeared on your cheek. “You’re going to be late,” you scolded her, placing your hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face the bedroom door. “I promise I’ll be there, front row, okay?” 

“You better!” Saeko quickly whipped around to ambush you with an extra kiss and jogged out of the bedroom, waving her hand high above her head without looking back. 

Sighing, you folded the freshly-washed clothes waiting for you in the laundry basket on the living room floor to kill the time between now and the beginning of the performance. 

As you neatly folded Saeko and your clothes with crisp creases, you thought about meeting Saeko’s Taiko team. You hadn’t met them before and knew that Saeko would insist on introducing you after the performance at the local cherry blossom festival today. 

You knew the folding the laundry was just a method to bide time, so when you folded the last pair of jeans, you abandoned the piles of clothes on the living room couch to rush out the door. 

The cherry blossom festival was held on a stretch of road in front of the university you attended and a makeshift raised stage had been constructed, with several musical acts already having performed. You waved shyly to the handful of people who had met in your classes as you walked past them. 

You didn’t have the energy to push past the crowd to reach the front of the stage, but you caught sight of Saeko’s brother and his wife, who excitedly waved you over. 

“Hey!” Kiyoko embraced you in a tight hug and you simultaneously high-fived Ryū. 

Pulling away, you grinned at the couple. “I didn’t know you guys were coming!” You gushed, hugging Ryū as well. 

“Well, Saeko promised to buy us dinner if we came, so we were bribed at the last minute,” Ryū explained unabashedly, linking arms with Kiyoko on one side and you on the other. 

There was feedback from the sound system as the emcee announced, “Everyone, please put your hands together for the amazing Taiko team!” 

Ryū, with Kiyoko and you in tow, squeezed through the crowd to reach the front of the stage and waved wildly at Saeko. Despite the concentration evident on her face, Saeko snuck a wink to you before her arms crashed down onto the Taiko drum. 

The performance was absolutely captivating and you had to admit, even if you weren’t dating Saeko, your eyes would be glued to Saeko, and Saeko only. 

You cheered loudly and shouted Saeko’s name when the performance ended, earning a grin from her. Ryū scrambled to take you to reunite with Saeko and expertly pushed through the crowd to burst out away from the mob that had formed near the stage. 

When Saeko finished packing up the equipment along with her team, she emerged from a nearby building with the entire team in tow. You immediately began to fidget, drumming your fingers at your sides on your thighs. 

It was more nerve-wracking to meet Saeko’s Taiko team than to introduce yourself to Saeko’s parents and as they approached, you suppressed the urge to hide behind Ryū and Kiyoko. 

As Saeko approached with her team, she broke out into a sprint. Ryū, mistakenly believing that he was to receive her hug, opened his arms wide and shouted, “Look at my sister!” 

Instead, Saeko sidestepped and ran towards you, enveloping you in her arms. “You came,” she whispered into your ear, her lips moving to kiss your cheek. “Thank you for coming.” 

You reciprocated the kiss, hiding your face in Saeko’s shoulder. Mumbling, you said, “I’m so proud of you,” and Saeko squeezed your waist tightly. 

“Ready to meet my team?” Saeko asked cautiously, raising your face to meet her eyes with her pointer finger. “They’ll love you, I have no doubt,” she emphasized, stroking your cheek with her thumb. 

Breathing in deeply, you responded, “I’m ready,” as you untangled from Saeko and stood by her side, holding her hand in yours, facing the line of Saeko’s Taiko team members. 

There was a small squeeze of your hand from Saeko and you cleared your throat, earning the attention of the Taiko team, Ryū, and Kiyoko. 

Gently swinging Saeko and your arms, you shyly said, “Hi, I’m Saeko’s partner. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!


	48. Suna Rintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You paint your nails to relax and manage to convince Suna to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from @sunarinrinswaifu :)
> 
> I'M BACK!!! I took a short break from writing because the winter semester wiped me out and my final semester of uni has begun! I received a few requests before my break so I'll be working on those for the next few days! Thanks for being patient with me while I recuperated and got my bearings :) 
> 
> As for my other work... I PROMISE IT'S COMING I'm just not 100% happy with the chapter yet so I'm working hard to polish it!

You were happily humming as you painted thin strokes of black nail polish over each of your nailbeds, taking care to not paint over your skin. You could hear the keys jangling in the lock of the front door and you quickly finished up painting your pinky as Suna entered the apartment. 

“Hi, baby.” Suna walked into the living room to give you a quick kiss, which you tilted up your head slightly to receive. 

As he was pulling back, you whined, “One more,” not grabbing him due to the nail polish drying but puckering your lips up with pleading eyes. 

Suna grinned as he dipped down for one more kiss before stepping back to prevent you from grabbing him again, as he was in desperate need of a shower after a night run. 

“I’ll be back,” he argued when you shot him those puppy dog eyes he could rarely refuse. 

You frowned but waved him away, concentrating on blowing softly on your nails as if you could urge them to dry any faster. 

Cleaning up the skin around your nails, you applied a top coat and waited again, watching a highlight clip of Suna’s recent match yesterday that you hadn’t had a chance to watch yet due to all the work that had piled up over your winter vacation. 

Suna emerged shirtless and with a towel around his neck, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he nudged you aside with his foot to settle down behind you. He was leaning against the couch while you were snuggled up against his chest, his lips trailing kisses across your collarbones and up your neck. 

“I like it,” he mused, lacing his fingers through yours and examining your nails. 

Turning around, you offered, “Want me to paint yours?” 

At first, you thought he would decline since he meticulously took care of his hands, carefully moisturizing and taping whenever necessary to protect his fingers. He rarely wore the couple ring the two of you bought together last year, instead opting to wear it around his neck with a separate chain he purchased. 

Surprisingly, Suna shrugged and nodded, unlacing his fingers from yours and holding his hands out for you to admire. 

“Shall we match?” He suggested, kissing your cheek. 

You eagerly nodded, screwing open each of the tops for the bottles of base coat, black nail polish, and top coat as you set out to paint Suna’s nails. 

Even though you ended up smudging the polish on several of your own nails, Suna’s nails were perfectly painted and you snagged his hands before he could run off to bed, cautiously fixing your nails the best you could and snapping a picture of your intertwined hands. 

"Thank you," he quipped, kissing your cheek. "I love that we're matching." 

"Me too," you smiled, giving him a good night kiss before he stood up to leave.

A few days later, while you were secretly watching Suna’s match on your phone at work, you couldn’t help but squeal internally when you saw Suna admire the polish on his nails during the warm-ups and lift the chain with your couple ring on it from underneath his jersey to kiss it before hustling off the court prior to the match officially beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, requesting, and leaving kudos! I'll be back to updating frequently on this work now as my schedules allow it! :)


	49. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol + Oikawa Tooru = ... a proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of three in a series of requests from @mimslovesfanfics!

“Iwa-chan, stop cutting me off,” Oikawa whined, snatching away his glass full of sake and cradling it like a child in his hands. “It’s my birthday and we just finished the season. I deserve this,” your boyfriend pouted, using his elbow to lean against the table. 

Iwaizumi glance at you and you shrugged, completely resigned at this point. Oikawa was thoroughly drunk and it wasn’t like he was going to magically sober up before heading home. Oikawa was past the point of no return and you already knew that you had a long night of an overly emotional and drunk Oikawa ahead of you. 

Although you really didn’t care about how drunk Oikawa got, the issue was how drunk Iwaizumi got simultaneously. 

Not one to turn down drink after drink from Oikawa’s generous pours of sake, Iwaizumi was too far gone before you could stop him. Now with all three of you at various levels of drunkenness, you had to get home.

First, you stood up and stumbled to pay the tab at the cash register, since many of the waiters were busy clearing tables and getting ready for closing. You were leaning heavily to one side, you could tell, but you were technically the least drunk person and needed to be the responsible one. 

With the bill paid, you lurched backed to the table and ordered a ride to take Iwaizumi home. Thankfully, Iwaizumi was compliant with your instructions, offering his arms out so you could awkwardly tuck your arms under his armpits and help him stand up. 

Looking over your shoulder to see Oikawa passed out, face down on the table, you marched Iwaizumi straight into his cab and instructed him to call you when he got home. 

Returning to your boyfriend, you sighed heavily. Oikawa had a tendency to be incredibly disobedient when he was drunk. Eyeing the bottle of sake that was a quarter full, you mumbled a plea to the universe for a relatively dull trip home before emptying the bottle. 

Shivering in the cool blast of the air conditioning to combat the stifling hot July night, you poked Oikawa’s head in an attempt to get his attention. 

“Hey,” you whined, your eyes squinting to focus on Oikawa’s gorgeous face. Oikawa groaned as he turned to face you and flash you a lazy, cheeky grin. 

He snaked an arm out from under his head and reached out towards you, his hand landing on the back of your neck, and with a single, rough tug, Oikawa smashed your lips to his. 

The particularly sloppy kiss only weakened your resolve to get home quickly. The kiss was just so all-consuming that you wanted to plant yourself right then and there, on Oikawa’s lap, and kiss him senseless. 

Unfortunately, reality and the tiny, responsible voice in your head convinced you to break away from Oikawa. 

“Let’s get home,” you whispered, your forehead touching Oikawa’s. “All I want to do is sleep in your arms right now and we need to get home for me to do that.” 

Oikawa frowned and tried to pull you back into a kiss but you leaned back, holding out your palm, pressing against Oikawa’s chest to curb him. 

“Home then kisses?” Oikawa blinked up at you, the rusty cogs in his brain creaking as they turned to ultimately reach the conclusion that going home would be the best option to keep you in his arms. 

You nodded and tugged on his arms, wrapping your small hands around his wrists as you led him out into the warm July night. 

At this point, the last quarter of the sake bottle hit and it was a beautiful neon blur as you stared out of the taxi window with Oikawa’s head resting on your shoulder. 

You barely registered Oikawa mumbling something then shifting his body weight in his seat. 

“Hm?” You asked euphorically, your mind glazed over completely thanks to the alcohol. Your eyes were still staring out into the night, admiring the vibrant view of Tokyo at night coming to life. 

Oikawa’s hand grabbed your chin and mechanically turned your face to meet his eyes. 

Dramatically, he cleared his throat and launched into a miniature speech in the back of a taxi cab. “I love you and I really wish that we weren’t so inebriated, but I had this ring in my pocket basically burning a hole in my pants the entire night and I really just wanted to give it to you today.” The words rushed out past Oikawa’s lips and you took several seconds to digest his words. 

“Ring?” You asked incredulously, obviously blind to the small velvet box on Oikawa’s open palm. 

“Ring,” Oikawa affirmed, his hand on your chin letting go to open up the velvet box to reveal the ring. “Proposal, home, then kisses?” 

Grinning, you held out your hand for Oikawa to slip the ring on your finger. “Proposal, kisses, home, then more kisses,” you announced, sealing the small distance between you two as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

Thankfully, both of your memories were intact the following afternoon when Oikawa and you stirred in bed, but whenever anyone asked about how Oikawa proposed to you, the two of you lied boldly, claiming that he proposed the morning after with a clear conscious rather than drunk in the back of a taxi. 

Despite the romanticism and spontaneity behind it all in your opinion, Oikawa insisted upon maintaining the façade that he could handle his liquor, until he let it slip on Iwaizumi’s birthday nearly a year later the truth behind his proposal in front of the entire Japanese men’s volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos and suggestions!


	50. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to grow, love, and trust with Bokuto, who continues to surprise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @mimslovesfanfics: the long-awaited (?) part 2 of the drunk Haikyuu boys proposing to you series!

Bokuto had changed literally everything about you. You, who had lived alone ever since freshman year of college, were now living with your boyfriend who you had been dating for the past six months. He made you a morning person, begging you to ride your bike beside him to pace his five-mile daily runs because he wanted to spend more time with you. You, who shriveled away and cringed at public displays of affection always wanted to be close to Bokuto. He showered you with all his love and attention; you were the center of his universe. 

But that didn’t feel true anymore, especially not tonight. Bokuto had been away for nearly a month, the longest he had ever been gone since you started dating, undergoing winter training in some warm, far-flung country. In that month, it was as if you reverted to yourself before you had met Bokuto. You were fiercely independent and it almost felt as if Bokuto’s return was doing a disservice to you. 

So obviously, a fight broke out between the two of you, when Bokuto insisted upon helping you make dinner, only to create a huge, sticky mess all over the stovetop. 

In the heat of the moment, you couldn’t stop yourself from screaming, “Can you just get out of my fucking way?!” You froze in shock at your own outburst. Mechanically, Bokuto grabbed his jacket from the hallway closet and closed the door behind him calmly, disappearing into the night. 

Within ten seconds of Bokuto leaving, you broke down sobbing. Once you ran out of tears, you choked back sobs as you scrubbed the stovetop clean and cleared away the incomplete dinner dishes 

You chose to wait up for Bokuto. Although the two of you had small spats here and there, Bokuto always came come, usually drunk, but never past 2 AM, knowing that you had trouble falling asleep without him. 

Although you had spent the last month alone, Bokuto’s return already had flipped a switch in your body. You tossed and turned on your side of the bed, kicking off the comforter only to drag it back up to your chin. 

It was 2:30 in the morning when you finally caved in to call him but were rejected. 

It was 3 when you pulled one of his hoodies over your head and blindly walked out the door, seeking him out at the handful of bars and he tended to frequent with his buddies. 

40 minutes later, you returned home alone and collapsed on the couch, the tip of your nose numb from walking in the blistering cold. 

You woke up some time at dawn from the dull thud against your apartment door. You jolted up and threw the door open to be crushed in Bokuto’s arms. He was shivering and your nose helplessly scrunched up at the waves of alcohol rolling off of his breath. 

You could barely hold up your muscular boyfriend so you opted to tuck your arms under his and drag him through the entryway and into the living room. 

Standing up to grab a blanket for Bokuto, you turned your back to your boyfriend for a second. 

“Do you love me?”

No answer left your lips. 

Bokuto continued, his words slurring together, “I know you do but it’s really hard for me to feel your love when you refuse to show me.” 

With a few drinks, Bokuto was a fun, excited drunk. With too many past a certain threshold, he was overwhelmingly emotional. Usually, he was great at regulating his alcohol intake but it was clear that you had hurt him tonight. 

“I don’t want to talk to you when you’re drunk,” you argued, snapping your wrist to straighten out the blanket and lay in over Bokuto’s curled-up form. Quickly, you added a rushed “I love you” before curling up on the couch.

“Hmph!” Bokuto scoffed, kicking off the blanket and crossing his arms over his chest. He pushed his lips out into a pout, tipping his head up in your direction. 

Sighing, you threw your legs over the couch and crawled over to Bokuto, hovering your face over Bokuto’s for a few seconds before pressing your lips to his. 

The kiss wasn’t just a kiss but doubled as an apology for your earlier outburst. Not only did you know it, but Bokuto did too. 

In an instant, a grin appeared on Bokuto’s face and he uncrossed his arms, placing his arms flat against his side, palms up and fingers wiggling. 

“Hug me!” He demanded and you laugh-cried as you crawled on top of him, resting your ear just over his heart. His hand traveled up your back to gently stroke your head, patiently waiting for you to stop the tears streaming down your face. 

“Why were you gone for so long?” You sobbed, tapping your clenched fist against his chest. 

“Well,” Bokuto drew the word out playfully, apparently still in the “fun and drunk” Bokuto phase. “At first, I was just going on a run to clear my head, but then, I ran past Akaashi’s favorite bar and I was enchanted to walk in! Then, I ordered some late-night snacks for Akaashi and showed up at his door because he was holding something for me while I was at winter training. And well, I drank too much and then finally made it to our apartment building but I fell asleep standing up in the elevator!” Bokuto inhaled deeply and concluded, “But I’m back home now!” 

“So you’re not mad at me?” You asked quietly, unable to meet his eyes. 

“Funny enough, you yelling at me actually reminded me that I needed to see Akaashi.” 

Now that piqued your curiosity. You shifted to roll off of Bokuto, using the arm he immediately jutted out as your pillow. Looking at Bokuto squarely, you blankly stared at his face, hoping to deduce just what he was thinking. 

There was a smile on his face that clearly indicated he was hiding something but you couldn’t fathom just what it was. 

“Just asking again, you love me, right?” Bokuto repeated, that smile on his face growing wider. 

“No doubt about it,” you replied adamantly, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Well then, have this!” With a shout, Bokuto’s other arm that had been resting at his side whipped up, something clearly in his hand. Before he even opened his palm, Bokuto sang slightly off-key, “Baby, just say yes!” 

You stared blankly at your boyfriend, then furrowed your brows. Noticing your confusion, Bokuto let out a long “Ohhhhh~” of realization as he revealed the small red velvet box in his hand. Flicking the top open with his thumb, he proudly held it out to you, flaunting the gorgeous, sparkling ring that twinkled, catching the rays of the morning sun. 

“Kou,” you whispered in adoration, your hands reaching out to cup his face between your hands. “This was what you went to do? After I yelled at you? Why?”

Slipping the ring onto your finger, Bokuto reasoned, “I knew that while I would be away, you would grow comfortable being alone. I wanted to get you this to remind you that I will always come home to you. I’m asking you to marry me soon in the future whenever you feel ready. I’m just giving you this ring in order to promise myself to you.” 

You burst into tears and flung yourself at Bokuto, clambering on top of him to shower him with kisses. “I promise I’ll get myself ready as soon as I can,” you swore. 

In between kisses, Bokuto shushed you and emphasized, “When you’re ready, whether that’s a month from now or ten years down the road. I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

Three years. It took three years, a handful of fights, and countless conversations for you to walk down the aisle, arm linked with Bokuto’s. Not once did he ask you when you would be ready throughout those torturous three years. Instead, when you finally did admit that you were ready, drunkenly on the night of Bokuto’s 27th birthday, he excitedly confirmed your decision multiple times before swooping you up to cover your face in kisses. 

Saying “I do” on your wedding day was the easiest thing you had ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! <3


End file.
